


The Pack

by Silentmew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ardyn Izunia, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beast Mode Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Ignis Scientia, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Torture, rape by beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Another Prompto rape and torture Fic because I love writing them, with a little Ignis action and mpreg also
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia, Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings 
> 
> Miscarriage   
> Coma  
> Near death

Prompto awoke to find himself in a dungeon, hands and feet bound heavy in shackles. It was cold here and dark, the entire place smelt wet and moldy. Why was it always him he wondered, him who ended up in these situations. And Noct… why would he have pushed him off the train? No he had to be wrong, his mind a stew in the midst of his heat. It had started only hours before being captured, before being brought here. He squirmed against the tightness in his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Why now….. of all the times or places to go into heat…. at least he was alone here and his head was still clear enough to think. 

His relief was short lived as the stench of alpha wafted in and Ardyn appeared before him. His stench practically choked Promoto. The omega in him reacted violently to the appearance of the alpha, tightening in his groin and raising his temperature. Promoto swallowed hard trying to resist the pheromones. 

“Oh come now Promoto, you look simply distraught. Let me help you,” Ardyn whispered almost lovingly. “You are truly beautiful, I would love to get my hands on you. But I’ll wait until you beg for it.”

“Never going to happen,” Promoto replied. Ardyn forced his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, his hand venturing down to the crotch of his pants, palming him hard until he squirmed. “Stop. I don’t want you. Never going to let you… gha… touch… six…”

“Really because your body tells me otherwise. I bet if I slipped my fingers in you wouldn’t even try to stop me. Nevertheless, you said no so I will obey,” Ardyn said, withdrawing his touch and vanishing.

Promptos whole body hurt, feeling like his was gonna burst. He needed relief and fast but he couldn’t move. He whimpered and struggled doing anything to make it stop but nothing helped. He knew he wouldn’t be able to deny Ardyn a second time. It was hours before the crimson haired man returned and by then Promoto sweat through his clothes and was laying on his side on the cold stone, anything to make it better. 

“Don’t touch new..” Prompto retorted, fighting to keep control. His erection pressing hard against the confines of his pants, he squirmed against it which only made it worse.

Once again Ardyn got too close, filling Prompto with his alpha scent only this time he didn’t ask or wait for Prompto to give in before opening the leopard pants and dipping his hand to the growing member.

“I can make you feel better, make it all stop if you’d just let me,” Ardyn whispered.

“Nnn...no… please…,” Prompto pleaded more to his own body now then to Ardyn's touch. He continued to stoke Prompto with expert hands, dipping his pinky to the slit and letting his fingers brush absently past his dripping hole. Prompto needed more, he needed to be filled. Ardyn's other hand reaches up his shirt, playing with his pert nipples, twisting and running them, his mouth trailing down the blondes pulse, lower until his lips landed over the nub. Prompto leg out a moan, bucking into Ardyn's hand. Much to his dismay, the hands and lips pulled away, leaving his skin burning with the absence of sensation. “No… wait… I…”

“Just say the word and I can make you feel so much better. I can fill you in ways you’ve never been filled before,” Ardyn whispered, returning his lips to Prompto's pulse. 

“Yes…,” Prompto replied breathlessly. Ardyn still was not satisfied with his answer, once again pulling away. This time it was Prompto who pulled him back, recapturing his lips. “Please… I need you inside me. I need you. I want it. Please.”

Ardyn grinned widely. “Let’s see what we can do about making you a bit more comfortable first. I’ll have to prepare you before you can take me in. I promise you, I’m bigger than anything you’ve had before,” 

A snap of his finger and the chains were gone. Prompto wasted no time removing his pants, the cold air hitting his member, his hole already dripping in anticipation. He watched as Ardyn slowly removed his own clothes, teasing him. At last he made it to his own pants, letting his elephant cock fall from the confining fabric nearly hitting Prompto in the face. It was so big, bigger even than Gladio, at least 12 inches in length and three thick. He took the member in his mouth, suckling at it with his velvety soft lips, humming as he took it all in nearly gagging on its size. He buried his face in the crimson curls until he stood at full attention, even thicker than before. Prompto swallowed hard at the thought of being pounded by this beast of a cock.

Then being the good little omega he was Prompto turned, presenting his ass to his alpha who grinned at him with pleasure. Ardyn rewarded his omega with a finger, sliding in and out with ease, then the second joining, scissoring until a third and fourth fingers were added.

“Please alpha, I need more. I need to feel all of you inside me. Please put it in, fuck me,” Prompto pleaded. Ardyn slapped him hard across the ass, eliciting a breathy moan that made Ardyn's cock twitch with anticipation.

“As you wish my omega,” Ardyn replied, sliding only the tip of his cock in. Prompto gasped at the stretch not at all prepared for the pain that followed more the overwhelming pleasure at being filled to the brim. “There isn’t that better?” Prompto felt so full and wonderful, every thrust sending unimaginable pleasure through his body. He moaned loudly, panting hard as he pushed back against Ardyn trying to force him deeper. “Careful now, push too hard and you’ll bleed. You’ll force me into your special opening, you could get pregnant, is that what you want? What would your prince think if he could see you now.”

“Yes alpha, please. I want your knot. Give me more!” Prompto pleaded pushing back hard as he could until Ardyn fully sheathed himself in Prompto, breaching his special entrance, not even Gladio his alpha had entered there. Sober Prompto would be horrified at this but filled to bursting with this alpha cock, blissed out on omega pheromones he couldn’t think straight. “Alpha!” 

Prompto came so hard all over the floor he nearly passed out, Ardyn still pounding him mercilessly. He could feel Ardyn's knot grow inside him, stretching him to unbelievable size. His alpha was close he could feel it twitch inside him, feel the hardness fill him, stretching him as it pushed harder against every side to the absolute brim until at last a wild gush released inside Prompto pushing deeper and deeper. Promoto had never before felt so full and he came for the second time that night. The knot came down and Ardyn withdrew, releasing a rush of fluid with him. Promoto lay on the floor fully satisfied, mind starting to clear slowly.

“What a good omega. You’re going to look so beautiful swollen with my pup, all big and round. Can you feel the life inside you already? Such a good omega,” Ardyn praised, rubbing a hand over Promptis belly. He kissed Promoto sweetly before vanishing.

“Oh fuck….” Promoto thought to himself, his mind finally becoming clearer. He had asked him to… fuck…. He ran a hand over his belly absentmindedly. It couldn’t be true, he couldn’t become pregnant like this, not him. What would he say to Gladio? How would it feel to carry his enemy’s spawn? Maybe he would get lucky and it wouldn’t stick. But it was just as Ardyn had said, he could feel his body change already, he was pregnant and he knew it. He felt sick, spewing what little he had in his stomach all over the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed off the walls as the three companions made their way through the fortress in search of their lost brother, Gladio taking the lead. Noct staying close behind, his hand on the small of Iggys back for guidance. He looked over at his omega with concern, Ignis as close to his circle which worried Noct. 

“I’m fine Noct. I’m plenty prepared and intend to stick it out until we find Prompto,” Ignis insisted. He brushed a hand over Nocts cheek, smiling, stealing a chased kiss while Gladio’s back was turned. “You worry too much my love.”

“If you two are done making out we’ve got a job to do, I’ll go in ahead, you two try and stay out of trouble,” Gladio said.

Ignis slid Nocts hand off his back, taking it in his. “Everything is going to be okay, you must believe that Noct,” he said.

“Stay with me,” Noct replied.

“Ever at your side,” Ignis said, kissing Noct deeply. A scream broke their embrace. “That’s Gladio!”

Noct set off at a run, Ignis close behind him. Ahead was a cell block, and through the bars they caught a glimpse of Gladio’s attacker, an Ultros. It had Gladio in its tentacles, his pants ripped to bits as the beast shoved itself inside him. The ultros took no notice of him, shoving a second tentacle into Gladios hole, pumping hard into him while he struggled to break few of its hold.

“Gladio,” Noct shouted. 

Gladio tried to reply as a tentacle was forced into his mouth and down his throat. Noct drew his sword, preparing to attack when a sound behind him drew his attention. Noct turned and to his horror saw Ignis in the clutches of Ardyn, a knife to his throat. Noct lunged towards then but the cell doors slammed shut. He was helpless to watch as Ardyn undid Iggy's belt, fondling him roughly. Ignis tried to struggle but Ardyn was too strong. 

Ardyn lowered the knife, cutting Ignis deep across his abdomen, he then lowered the knife again to Iggys groin. “Try it again pretty and I start chopping bits off, play nicely now, your prince is watching,” Ardyn said. 

Ignis nodded, clutching his bleeding wound with hand, trying to pull Ardyns hands away with the other. He felt a boot on the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground, his head colliding with rock hard. It happened quickly after that, Ardyns hands across his body, removing his belt, Noct screaming his name as he watched in horror knowing what was about to happen. Ignis struggles against the throbbing in his skull, disoriented from the pain. He tried to focus, on the cold ground, on Noct, on anything.

“Iggy!” Noct screamed.

“Noct. Noct it’s okay, it’s okay. Help Gladio,” Ignis replied. Ardyn bound Iggy’s hands with his belt then yanked his pants down over his ass, pushing his head forward till he was fully exposed. He then went to work on his own belt. The thought of Ardyn inside him turned Iggy's stomach and that was before Ardyn rubbed his cock against him and Ignis realized the incredible size about to enter him. But even as he felt the tip press roughly into him, he refused to cry out, not even as Ardyn began to fuck him raw. Ignis could feel the blood running down his leg as the elephant cock thrust into full sheath, he hadn’t been prepared or lubed, it hurt so much. He could hear Noct though, hear his anguish, the sound of his lover's voice broke his heart. “Noct… Noc… I’m okay… I’m… ah six… help Gladio. I’m… ghh…. I’m okay.”

Ardyn forced himself deeper into Ignis, rutting hard into him forcing more blood from his ruined hole. “Yes you like that don’t you. You’re already so hard and I’ve only just begun. I’m bigger than he is, the things I can make you feel…. I’m going to fill you up until you swell, I’m going to breed you till you break,” Ardyn whispered into the shell of his ear, forcing himself into Iggy's second opening.

“Please not there, please. Not you,” Ignis pleaded, losing all composure as he fought hard to dislodge the cock from his most private internal parts. Tears ran down Iggy's face as hopelessness set in, he wasn’t strong enough to fight Ardyn off as his knot swelled inside him. He would finish soon, shooting his seed into in front of Noct and this close to his heat, he was sure to become pregnant. Noct would never forgive him, wouldn’t love him now that he had been taken by his sworn enemy. “St...top.... please…. ghh… ha…. help me... six... please.” His please losing all strength, coming out shaky and desperate. “Forgive me... Noct...” /p>

“That’s enough talk,” Ardyn said, wrapping his hands around Iggy's neck, squeezing until Ignis could see stars. He was sure he would die but the pressure was removed and he was left gasping for air. “That face you’re making when I choke you, it’s intoxicating. There do you feel that? Your body sucking in my cock like a greedy little slut. Keeps pulling me in harder, I’m gonna cum and fill you with my seed. Are you ready?” 

“Ignis!! Get off of him! Please, please don’t do this. Iggy...” Noct shouted. 

“I love you Noct,” Ignis chocked out, feeling Ardyn empty himself into his opening, tears running uncontrollable down his mared face.

Noct couldn’t move, couldn’t rip himself away from the bars, helpless to fight, helpless to save his lover. He would have stayed there forever but a thick tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle, pulling him away. It happened so fast, being lifted in the air, his pants being torn open, the slick tongue forcing its way inside him. It felt good yet wrong all at once and he struggled against the sensation, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Ignis or Gladio. He saw where Gladio had been discarded, like a rag doll on the floor, and Ignis still locked together with Ardyn pounding him into the floor. He had to do something, just had to get a hand free. The tongue with drew and a thick tentacle thrust it’s way inside him, pushing deeper and deeper to lengths he would have thought impossible, spreading him wide, making room for a second to join. The tentacles scissored inside him, stretching and flexing, twisting in sissies round. He chanced a look down horrified to see his distended belly, skin writhing and rippling with the members inside him. He felt like he was gonna be sick. A third tentacle was thrust into his hole and a fourth into his mouth, reaching down his throat until he couldn’t breath. He was getting weaker, the word blackening as the creature continued to fuck him to death.

All at once it was over, he felt the creature withdraw from him, his body hit the floor and he could feel the familiar sensation of magic wash over his body, healing his wounds. Someone was holding his hand, speaking softly to him. 

“Noct, Noct wake up,” Ignis said sternly.

“Iggy? But howd your get away? Where’s Ardyn?” Noct asked in a horse voice 

“When he finished with me the second time he just left. I don’t think he had any intention of killing us though I can’t seem to figure out his game. I killed the beast and came to your aid. Don’t worry Noct, I’m alright, so is Gladio,” Ignis replied, trying to hide his lie, he would tell Noct later what had been done.

“I’m sorry Ignis, please please forgive me. I’m sorry. I should have protected you. This is my fault. Please talk to me….,” Noct cried. Ignis didn’t speak, instead he took Nocts hand in his and sighed. “Can you forgive me Ignis?”

Ignis pulled Noct into a deep kiss, passionate and lasting. “There’s nothing to forgive, I don’t blame you. Besides, you took quite the beating yourself. I’ll be okay. What Ardyn did to me… to us... Please just hold me Noct, hold me and tell me you can forgive what he did to my body.”

“We never speak of any of this again,” Gladio said entering the cell. “I don’t want anyone finding out what that beast did to us or what it could have done if Ignis hadn’t killed it. Come one, we’ve still got a job to do. Noct you alright?”

“Ya, I think so,” Noctis replied


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright,” Noctis said, breaking the Ming silence. “Gladio I need you to take Ignis and find Promoto.”

“And what are you planning to do?” Gladio asked.

“I’m going to find Ardyn, this ends tonight. I’m not gonna watch him hurt anyone else I care about,” Noct replied. Ignis tried to protest but Noct silenced him with a kiss. He removed Iggy's glasses, gently touching the wound over his eye. Ignis states back at him with his unseeing eyes. It broke Nocts heart to see them, once the brightest green now a pail milky white. “Ignis, you made the greatest sacrifice to save my life. Please let me do this for you. Let me show you my love and bring you his head.”

He kissed Iggy's neck brushing against his mate bond, making his omega mule and give in. “You come back. Whatever it takes you come back to me. I love you too much to lose you, so don’t make me go through that,” Ignis cried.

“Ever at your side,” Noct replied, kissing him one last time. “Gladio, I’m counting on you to look out for him. Get Prompto and go, don’t wait. I’ll meet you back at camp.”

“You have my word,” Gladio replied. He watched Noct disappear down another corridor before lifting Ignis to his feet. “Come on, let’s get going.”

The two moved slowly and silently through the corridors in search of Promoto, still sore from the events of earlier. Ignis leaned heavily on Gladio. He rubbed his abdomen absentmindedly, which did not go unnoticed.

“You think he’s got you pupped?” Gladio asked.

Ignis sighed and looked away, readjusting his glasses. “Won’t know for sure until after my cycle. I can feel it coming on. But yes… yes I think he has,” he replied.

“You don’t have to go through it alone, you’ve got us. We are a pack and we will stick together,” Gladio said reassuringly. “He’s close, I can smell him and also… I hope I’m wrong.”

“I smell blood,” Ignis confirmed.

They found Prompto at the end of the hall, bound to a wooden rack. He didn’t appear to be too badly hurt though to Gladios relief. The blonde looked up sheepishly when he heard his friends approach. Gladio rushed to hold him, gripping the tufts of hair a little too hard as he pulled Prompto into a deep kiss. 

“You’re okay, thank six you’re okay,” Gladio whispered.

“Gladio there’s something…” Ignis said, trying to get Gladios attention but he was too distracted to hear.

He lowered Prompto to the ground, still holding him, afraid to let go until Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder, returning him to the moment. Prompto sat in silence, rubbing his wrists. Then slowly, tentatively, he brought his hand up to his belly. Lifting his shirt to look as if seeing the slightly raised bump that had been nearly unnoticeable under the shirt. He seemed almost surprised as he ran his hands over it.

“It’s real, it’s actually real,” he said quietly. Ardyn has kept him chained up so he’d never felt his bump before, never seen the changes in his own body. “I’m…. Im…”

“Pregnant,” Gladio finished. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Ignis looked away, resisting the urge to again rub his own belly, though he wasn’t sure it had stuck he couldn’t help the feeling of hope rising in him. He wanted a baby, just not Ardyns. He reached out a hand to Promoto, helping him up. “Come Prompto lets get you home, we have much to prepare for and speak about. Are you two coming?”

“Where’s Noct?” Prompto asked.

“He ran off to fight Ardyn. He’ll be back soon, we are to wait for him at camp,” Ignis replied. “It’ll be a long journey without the regalia.”

The trek was arduous and long, rain coming down on their heads as neared the camp. At last they reached the tent, stripping off their wet clothing and slipping in to warmer ones. Ignis was quiet and pensive, thinking to himself. Gladio got to work on Promotos wounds, both trying not to say what was on their minds. As they neared their third hour of waiting the three were beginning to feel agitated. Noct should have been back by now.

“We never should have left him,” Ignis said. Gladio grumbled in his direction. “We are his sword and shield Gladio and we failed him today.”

“It was the best choice. He’s gotta grow up and take responsibility some time,” Gladio replied. “Soon as the rain let’s up I’ll go search for him. He probably just got lost finding his way back.”

“I’m worried Gladio, what if he’s hurt?” Ignis asked. Gladio grumbled again, grabbing his coat he headed back out in the rain swearing angrily at him.

“Don’t worry, Gladio will bring him home,” Prompto said reassuringly. “Hey Iggy, are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine it’s just…. well it’s just my cycle is starting. I’m afraid I don’t know what I’ll do if Noct doesn’t return. It’s been so long since I didn’t have him to… help me,” Ignis replied. “Six it’s hot in here. Promoto please, help me out of my cloths.”


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto fumbled with the buttons on Iggy's shirt, hands trembling as he straddled the strategist. This was the closest he’d ever been to Ignis. Sure they’d traveled together, spent countless times together but never like this. The moment felt strangely erotic to Prompto, starring down at the lightly tanned flesh, taught muscles and pail scars that made up the body beneath him. Despite Ignis being an omega, he felt himself unexpectedly aroused by the man, his member pressing against the stiff fabric of his pants. Ignis hummed, grinding up into him, his hands forming around his ass, guiding his thin framed hips to grind along with his own. 

“Six Iggy,” Prompto gasped. “We shouldn’t….”

Ignis sat up, crashing his lips into Prompto’s, his tongue delving deep into his throat. He worked at Prompto’s pants, freeing his hardened cock, stroking him until The blonde began rutting up into his hand. Prompto gave in, pushing Ignis back against the bed roll, fumbling with his belt as he worked the man’s pants loose, catching himself on Iggys glasses as he tore at his hair in clumsy desperate need.

“No… don’t… you shouldn’t have to see that,” Ignis said, moving Prompto’s hands away as he tried to remove his glasses.

“Ignis, you’re beautiful. Don’t you know how handsome you are? Even now, I….,” Prompto stammered. Ignis loosened his grip and Prompto proceeded, gently lifting the dark glasses off Iggy's face. He touched the scars tentatively, running fingers over them. He kissed the scars, making his way down Iggy's pulse, to his pert nipples, across his chiseled abs. Ignis stiffened when Prompto’s lips brushed against his cock. Prompto looked at him a moment waiting for consent before proceeding and again Ignis pulled away.

Ignis could feel his intense heat growing, his need to be touched almost unbearable. But it felt wrong. He and Noct had always had an agreement, it was just sex and he would be back any moment now to join them. Why not have a little fun with the boy? He felt sick, really sick. Wrapping his arms around his stomach Ignis hardly made it out of the tent before emptying the contents into the grass. He knelt heaving, the heat subsiding, replaced with a new feeling. He felt Prompto’s hand on his back as he tried to sooth his friend.

Prompto brought water and sat with Ignis for what felt like hours until at last he felt well enough to come back inside. He lay back on the bed roll staring up at the tent, tears stinging his eyes as he wept.

“Ignis? What’s wrong?” Prompto asked. The tears only began falling harder as Ignis brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a sob, the other on his abdomen. Prompto closed his eyes as understanding set in. “He raped you too, didn’t he… Ignis, are you pregnant? Does Noct know? Six Iggy… It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. We’re in this together. It’s not so bad.. really. The sickness will pass in a few days. Okay, first things first, let’s get you into something softer.”

Ignis didn’t say a word as Prompto removed his remaining clothes, handing him a new pair of boxers and one of Gladios oversized shirts. The smell of Alpha almost threatened to turn his stomach again but he found comfort in the familiarity. Next Prompto cleaned and bandaged Iggys wrists with delicate fingers. He tucked Ignis under the blanket, climbing in next to him, the roles oddly reversed. Ignis has so often cared for Prompto, to see him so vulnerable broke Prompto’s heart.

Ignis had fallen asleep by the time Gladio returned. Prompto singled for him to stay quiet. “Where’s Noct?” He asked.

“Gone. Looks like we’re here for the next 7 weeks until that pup is born, then we’ll figure out our next move from there. Here’s about as safe a place as any. Maybe head back to hammerhead,” Gladio replied.

“Nine weeks, Ignis… he’s…,” Prompto replied.

“Ya, I was afraid of that,” Gladio admitted. He rung his brow, coming to sit beside them.

“Gladio, I want to pack bond him, he needs us now more than ever. If Noct is really gone… please,” Prompto said.

Gladio sighed deeply, nodding. “I was thinking the same thing but it’s gotta be his choice. I gotta think, we’ll talk about it in the morning,” Gladio replied. “How are you holding up?”

“Gladio we need to talk about this… about the pup…. what he did to me…,” Prompto insisted.

“I can’t Prompto. Not yet. Please, let me think,” Gladio said. The look Prompto gave him stung, but how could he talk about this now when he himself didn’t understand how he felt? He loved Prompto and cared for Ignis deeply, feared for Noct and under the heavy burden of pack alpha he was conflicted. “Don’t worry Prom, we are going to be okay. Please trust me.”

“Always,” Prompto replied. But as he watched Gladio crawl into the second bed roll without him, Prompto felt for the first time in their relationship, the stinging land of doubt.


	5. Chapter 5

Gladio looked down at the two omegas, wrapped in each other's arms, bellys round with their pups. Prompto would have his soon, already his belly hung low with his expectant litter, angry lines across his sore skin. Prompto whimpered in his sleep and Ignis adjusted, wrapping his arms lovingly around him, purring softly against his back. He leaned over, kissing the lips that felt so much like Nocts, the familiarity sending pants of grief through the strategist's heart. Ignis looked most beautiful of all, his lips pinker than before, his body perfectly round and soft, breasts swollen and peaking out from the loosely buttoned shirt he wore. Gladio could hardly help himself from dipping his hand below the thin fabric to play with them, running a thumb over the pink nipples. Ignis tipped his head up, receiving a loving kiss from his alpha. He hummed against Iggy's skin, sending tingles down his spine, eyes looking up at his omega as his hand traveled down further to the hem of his shirt, delighted to find him wearing only boxers.

“We can’t,” Ignis whispered, taking Gladio’s hand. He felt Gladios hot breath on his neck, tingling on his skin. Almost 8 weeks pregnant, 8 weeks since they had lost Noct, since Ardyn had forced himself on him. He felt sad and lonely without his alpha and so guilty for desiring the man whose arms were the only thing holding him together. He knew he would have to move on, he had to do what was best for his baby now.

“But I want you,” Gladio replied, kissing him deeply. 

“After the baby, then I’m all yours,” Ignis replied. “Gladio… promise me….”

“We are a pack Ignis, always. I’m going to take care of you and Prompto,” Gladio replied.

“I want you to bond me. I want to be a pack for real, you, me and Prompto,” Ignis whispered. He rolled onto his back, placing Gladios hand on his belly.

“You’ll lay with me? Carry my pups and stay by my side?” Gladio asked. Ignis nodded, tipping his head back for a kiss, feeling Gladios lips on his. He would learn to be happy, to protect his baby and to protect himself. “You really miss him don’t you.”

“Every day,” Ignis replied. “I only hope he will forgive me for what Ardyn did when he returns. I feel dirty, how could a king love a man like me. I love him so much, since the very first day I saw him.” He shifted uncomfortably, arms wrapped protectively around his belly, trying not to wake Prompto. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately and needed all the rest he could get.

Prompto’s Baby arrived late that next day, with surprising ease, Iggys the following week. His labor was long and intense, no matter how hard he pushed the baby simply wouldn’t move. He lay on his back with Prompto and Gladio squeezing his hands, whispering words of encouragement, strength quickly running out. 

“You’re doing so well Ignis, stay with me, it’s almost over,” Prompto said. Ignis lay back, unable to go any more, eyes fluttering with exhaustion. “Come on Iggy, you can’t give up now. Please. Iggy! Iggy push.”

“I don’t think he can Prom,” Gladio replied. “Let him rest a moment. Just hang on Iggy.”

“Noct…,” Ignis whispered so soft it was almost inaudible. He just wanted everything to stop, to sleep, to slip away into nothingness. He wanted to be with Noct again.

“Ignis, listen to me. I know you’re tired and in pain, I know you how hard this is. You can’t just give up now. Noct will be back and when he does he will need you. I need you. Ignis please hang on just a little longer. We will get you through this and then you can rest. Please don’t give up!” Prompto pleaded. “Now push!”

Ignis found these strength, though he did not know from where. The labor went on for hours between many breaks until at last a cry filled the tent and Ignis fell back against Gladio. Prompto pulled the baby from him, cleaning it and wrapping it in a blanket. Gladio pulled Ignis close, his body trembling. 

“Ignis, it’s over, you did so well,” Gladio whispered.

“It’s a girl Iggy, she's so beautiful. Do you want to hold her?” Prompto asked.

Ignis tried to speak but didn’t have the strength, Gladio cracked a potion over him which seemed to help but still it was all he could do to remain awake. He beckoned in the direction of a Prompto who immediately came to his side with the baby. Ignis reached out a finger to it, feeling a tinny hand wrap around it.

“Describe her to me,” he requested, breathlessly.

“She’s perfect Iggy. I think she’s gonna have sandy hair, her eyes are definitely yours , bottle green. She’s going to grow up to be a very beautiful woman Iggy,” Prompto replied.

Gladio moved the blanket for a better look. “She looks just like you Iggy, you in miniature. No one would ever even guess at who her father is.”

“Good…. good… I need to rest now, please will you look after her so I can sleep? I’m so tired…” Ignis said drifting off, he was asleep before either companion could reply.

“I’ll feed her,” Prompto said. “Gladio we cant stay out here. Ignis needs proper care in a proper bed, his pregnancy was much harder than mine. He will need time.”

“I’ve been thinking the same. If I’m to mark him I’d rather it be away from the dangers of the wild. We will make for hammer head in the morning, find more permanent lodgings once Iggys regains strength. Besides I’m sure Cody will be wanting to see your baby, she’s already been asking about him. You’d best decide on a name before we get there.”

“Ya I know…. I was kind of hoping we could decide that together?” Prompto replied.

“Sure kid. Get some rest, we’ve an early start ahead,” Gladio said. He leaned over and kissed Prompto lovingly before curling up beside Ignis.


	6. Chapter 6

There now off to sleep with you,” Ignis whispered softly, placing the baby in her crib.

He pulled the blanket up over her little body humming softly as he kissed her cheek. He stared blindly at her, wishing he could see her just once, this tiny perfect human that had been forced upon him. He wanted to hate her, a constant reminder of that night who so greatly resembled her father, but he found a sense of peace, wondering in awe of how something so perfect could come out of something so terrible.

Ignis could still feel Ardyn's rough hands on his body, his dick forced into his most intimate places, his breath on his neck as he whispered poison in his ears. “You like that don’t you. I’m bigger than he is, the things I can make you feel….” The voice still haunting him. “I’m cumming Ignis, can you feel it inside you? I’ll get you pregnant for certain, rest assured, my boys never miss. Consider it a gift, payment in kind for your services.”

Ignis felt hands on his shoulders and stubble on his neck, and froze. He hadn’t heard the man approach. “Relax Iggy, it’s me,” Gladio whispered, kissing his pulse. Ignis flinched and stiffened, Gladio pulled away confused. “What's wrong? You having second thoughts? Iggy we have time if you want to wait. This is your first cycle since having your baby. If it’s too soon…”

Ignis turned, caressing Gladio’s face. “No, I want this. I want you,” he said unconvincingly, stealing a kiss from the alpha. 

Ignis smiled sheepishly as an idea occurred to him. He kissed down Gladios neck, trailing his teeth over the larger man’s pecs, nipples, abs, to his cotton sleep pants. Ignis mouthed Gladios' member through the fabric, sliding the pants down until it sprung free delivering itself into Iggy's waiting mouth. He leaned down and took an experimental swipe of his tongue around the newly exposed tip, relishing in the salty taste. Ignis hummed as he ran his tongue along the shaft letting his lower teeth lightly drag across the skin, hearing Gladios breath hitch at the contact. He worked the mammoth sized cock in his mouth like a pro until he could feel Gadios thighs begin to tremble around his head, he choked a bit when Gladio bucked but regained his rhythm with ease. A thick hand grabbed at his hair pulling him up.

“St...top.. six Iggy, you’ll finish me in no time like that,” Gladio said breathlessly.

“You’re going to rut soon, I can smell it and my heat is coming on fast,” Ignis said. He lay back, legs spread to Gladio as he undid his own pants. “Alpha, we need each other.”

Gladio buckled at the knees attacking Iggy's lips with his own, his cock grinding hard against Iggys, the tension in his groin growing. He slipped his hand between the smaller man’s cheeks, finding his opening, probing deep inside him. Ignis bucked, morning into Gladios mouth. He reached for his own cock but Gladio stopping him, slipping a second finger into his opening. Iggys heat drove his need, making his untouched member throb and ache, he squirmed under his alpha, doing all he could to release the pressure but still Gladio wouldn’t allow him to finish. A third gunfire was added, then a fourth, splitting and separating around the run of muscle.

“Pl… plea… ghh… please alpha… I need more,” he pleaded, realizing a second too late Gladio too was desperate, his cock looking about ready to burst. Gladio reached up, twisting Iggy's pert nipples and licking his pulse, earring an almost in human high pitch whine.

Iggys breath hitched as he bucked violently under his alpha, begging and whimpering with need. At last Gladio gave in, withdrawing his fingers and lining his cock up to Iggy's entrance, pausing. “Ignis, Ignis look at me. Are you sure? If we do this, share our cycles, it’ll be several days of intense fucking, I won’t be able to stop and you will get pregnant,” Gladio said plainly. His chest already heaving with the strain of holding back, he was edging his rut hard. 

“I’ve bore the child of my enemy now let me carry yours. Please… I want this,” Ignis assured him. 

Ignis felt about ready to explode felt the head of Gladios cock slowly slide inside, inch by inch, splitting him wide. There was pain and pleasure and an intense heat that made Iggys body jerk. Gladio hissed, but from the pulse of his cock inside of ignis, it was not unwanted. It was gentle rocking back and forth as Ignis became more comfortable with the feeling of Gladio inside of him. Gladio leaned down pulling Ignis in for a kiss as Ignis came with a moan that rattled the windows but Gladio hardly noticed, already lost in his rut, nothing could stop him now. Gladio thrust harder and harder until he was fully sheathed inside Iggy's omega opening, his knot already forming, he wouldn’t last long now.

“Fuck….. six Iggy…. so good. I’m… im… cumming…. ghhh,” Gladio grunted, releasing his load into Iggy, sinking his fangs into his omegas pulse as he did so.

They stayed there, with Gladios slowly softening cock inside him while the sweat and cum puddled underneath them until their breathing was even and Gladio could boneless slide off of Ignis. He collapsed on the floor beside Ignis, looking at him lovingly. “Alright Iggy, your turn, right beside Prompto’s. We are a pack now.” 

Ignis obeyed, stadling Gladio and sinking his teeth into his Alphas neck. It felt so good to be bonded, a whole new level of closeness. He kissed Gladio deeply, turning his head to get more. His hips moving almost on their own, grinding against Gladio until the mammoth member was knocking once more for entrance. Ignis obliged, sitting back and bottoming out in one go. Gladio marveled at his omegas body, watching him ride his cock hard, mouth open, head tilted back. Sweat glistening off Iggys skin, his lean body and taught muscles, he was absolute perfection. Gladio was enthralled by his beauty, the thought of being inside him enough to send him into his second orgasm of the night, Ignis following shortly after. He collapsed on Gladios chest fully spent, not even the strength to roll off until Gladio collected him in his arms.

“Six Iggy, you are a wonder,” Gladio heaved breathlessly. “I love you Iggy, six… Are you hurt?”

“I think I’m okay. That was…. amazing,” Ignis replied.

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up and rested before the next wave, I’ll carry you. Prompto will be in to care for the babies so I have you all to myself, to devour you at my leisure,” Gladio said, scooping Iggy up in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

“Specks… hey… Iggy wake up,” Prompto whispered, shaking Ignis awake. 

The older man groaned as he woke, feeling Gladios arm still around him and the aching pains in his body. “Prompto?”

“Wow he sure did a number on you, you were in there for a whole week,” Prompto stated, looking at the bruises and hickeys covering Iggy's body. He watched as Ignis tried to get up, pain making him wince. “Easy Igg, take it slow. Gladios rut is a lot to take, it gets easier. You’ll get used to him. How do you feel?”

“Pregnant, sore,” Ignis replied, at last finding the strength to stand. He allowed Prompto to assist him with an arm around his shoulder. 

“Do you want to take a test?” Prompto asked.

Ignis shook his head, arm wrapped around his tummy. “No need… it must’ve happened early…… but believe me… I’m pregnant. I want a bath,” Ignis requested. Ignis sat down on the floor, head in his hands while Prompto ran a bath. Soft hands began to rub at his shoulders, soothing the tender skin of his back. The contact felt wonderful and Ignis sank back against Prompto, tipping his head back to kiss the blonde. He sighed as Prompto brought a hand around to rest in the strategists abdomen, already feeling tight with new life, and he knew it to be true, Ignis was carrying Gladios pup. A pang of jealously struck Prompto but he swallowed it, testing the water in silence. 

“Waters ready,” Prompto stayed breathlessly, still caught in the kiss. “Do you….. do you think you can get in on your own?”

“I’ll try,” Ignis replied, lifting his body off the floor. He felt so heavy already. He ran a hand over his belly, he could feel the bump forming under his skin though it wasn’t yet visible and his pecks had softened. It was happening so much faster than last time. He lowered himself into the tub feeling the pain in his backside as it made contact with the bottom. He lay his head back against the tub, rubbing his belly absently, humming.

“You are even more beautiful when you’re pregnant Iggy, such a good mother. I am not a good parent, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to have another baby but I’m Gladios omega so when the time comes I will have to say yes, I’ll have no choice,” Prompto confessed, kissing him again. Unknown to Iggy, Prompto was naked now, shocked when the blonde chose to join him in the bath. Prompto straddled Ignis, grinding his hips against his member feeling it harden slowly under him. Ignis hissed and squirmed. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try, and….. I wanna do it… before the pregnancy makes it impossible. Let me ride you. I’m already prepared.” 

Ignis nodded, wrapping his hands around the blondes body, lowering him into his cock, sliding home with ease. All those times with Gladio has stretched him beyond belief and Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if this is how he would feel now. After all they had both birthed a child now and lain with Gladio during his heats. Prompto picked the pace, ridding Ignis hard as the water sloshed around them. He guided Iggy's hands to rub his body mulling as the strategist found his nipples, bringing his lips to the pulse as he twisted them round.

“Yes Iggy, mark me. Bond me,” Prompto pleaded, Ignis obliged, sinking his teeth just over Gladios bond. He released in shock when Prompto returned the bite. Sensation washed over the two omegas as they came together. Prompto clambered off of Ignis embarrassed by his boldness but Iggy simply pulled him back in for a kiss.

“We should do that again some time Prom. I liked it. Maybe next time I can ride you,” Ignis said conspiratorially. “I think I’d like that, you inside me.” Prompto’s breath hitched and his face flushed as he thought about fucking Ignis, taking him from behind. He’d probably have done so there and then but Gladio walked in before he could suggest it.

“What’d I miss in here?” Gladio asked with a chuckle. “My two beautiful omegas naked in a tube, there’s no better sight. How you feeling Iggy?”

Ignis hesitated a moment before replying. “Sore to be honest. Gladio…. I’m…. I’m pregnant.”

Gladios face lit up as he drew Ignis in with excitement. “Now all we gotta do is put a pup in this one,” Gladio said, running a hand over Promotos smooth belly. “What you say blondie, shall we get started?” 

“I’m sorry to be a burden alpha but I need to see a doctor and make sure our baby is healthy,” Ignis replied, Prompto looked relieved. As much as he loved his alpha he was not up to being pounded by him so soon after taking Ignis. 

“Of course whatever you like. I can’t wait to see you grow with our pup,” Gladio replied, kissing Ignis deeply and running a hand over a Iggy's belly. Ignis wondered if his alpha could feel the slight bump to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes into labor early and the fight to save his life begins 
> 
> Trigger warnings: still born

Ignis shifted uncomfortably on the bed, rubbing his swollen belly. In his fifth week and already his belly resembled that of a ball. His maternity clothes from his first baby were already becoming tight, the weight of his pregnancy wearing on his body. He marveled at the two lives growing inside his belly, feeling the skin beneath his fingers ripple as they moved.

He smiled to himself, thinking of how Gladio would be as a father. Sadness suddenly swelling in Iggys heart as the same thought of Noct crossed his mind. How would Noct have reacted to the news? Would he have been happy? They’re never really talked about it. Of course Ignis has wanted a baby but now like this not how he’d been given his daughter. And now he was only lying to himself, using Gladio, his trusted friend, for security. He knew what he felt wasn’t really love, at least not in the way he had loved Noct. Yet he lay with his alpha, letting himself be bonded, letting himself be bred once more. He wasn’t ready to be having these babies. Ignis was afraid of the impending birth, afraid of going through it without Noct, afraid of what would happen and even more afraid things might be okay without him. He feared moving on, forgetting his one true love and forgetting himself. Tears ran down Iggys gave in droves, turning to sobs. 

“Six Iggy! What’s wrong?” Prompto asked, coming to Iggy's side and drawing him in. He tried desperately to comfort the crying omega. Ignis hated being pregnant, he hated the hormones and not being in control of his body. His tears only came harder as Prompto stroked his hair trying to sooth him. “It’ll be okay Iggy, four more weeks and it’ll be over. You can get through this.”

“I miss Noct Prompto. I miss our life together, the way things were before we left on this a cursed trip,” Ignis sobbed. “And I hate being pregnant. I just want it to be over. I don’t want any more pups but I must do as my alpha asks. I can’t deny him, my daughter needs a father, she needs to be safe. My little angel. She is the only thing good that came out of that day.”

“Ignis…. Iggy I understand, I feel the same about my son. And I miss Noct to, he is my best friend. But life has to go on. If you don’t want more pups Gladio will understand. I can give him all the pups he wants and you can raise your daughter and these two new ones on the way. We will have a good life here Iggy and Noct will return someday. He’s not dead, there’s still hope,” Prompto replied encouragingly. This however was not what Ignis had wanted to hear and started crying more.

“I know Prom, I know life will go on and we can be happy without Noct, that’s what terrifies me. I don’t want life to go on without him, I don’t want to forget or move on,” Ignis sobbed. “I wish time would just stand still so I could catch up, it’s all so fast.”

Ignis swung his feet over the side of the bed, standing with great difficulty. He groaned as the weight shifted into his ankles, wrapping a hand under his belly as he walked, crossing over to the crib in the corner. He picked up the tiny baby, holding her to his chest. 

“Did you pick a name?” Prompto asked.

“Emily…,” Ignis replied. “Prompto I love my daughter but I don’t think I can do this again. Being pregnant, raising pups, for some people… it’s not…. Prom, I will never see my daughters face. I will never see my twins, never see them grow, never watch their firsts. It’s too hard, hurts too much.”

“I liked being pregnant Iggy, I will keep having pups so long as I am able to,” Prompto said, smiling happily to himself. “I wish I could understand how you feel Iggy, I know this is hard for you. Please just remember we love you and your babies love you. You’re not alone in this. Does Gladio know how you feel?”

Ignis lay the baby back down, rubbing a hand over his belly, he sighed and nodded his head. “I think he knows I don’t want this pregnancy, that he was my second choice. He knows I don’t love him. But he tries so hard to make it right with me, he loves these babies so much Prom. It makes me think maybe it will be okay, then I wake up and I remember. I can’t satisfy him any more, his ruts come on so strong and I am so tired all the time,” Ignis said. “He’s insatiable.”

“You let me take care of that Ig. He loves you, and not just for your babies. You need to talk yo Gladio before it’s too late, before you have your pups,” Prompto suggested.

“Yes you’re probably right,” Ignis replied, his voice labored as he gripped his belly in clear discomfort. Promoto was at his side in an instant, wrapping his arms supportively around him. “I… I’m fine Prompto.”

“That looked like a contraction. Ignis how long has this been happening? Ignis what’s going on?! We need to get you to a doctor!” Prompto said urgently.

“No… no it’s to soon. It can’t be happening now… I… I’ll be fine..,” Ignis insisted.

“Iggy please, Gladio won’t be back for a few days so it’s my job to look after you. Please Iggy, please, let me take you to the hospital. Even if it’s nothing,” Prompto pleaded. “Please Iggy I’m scared. Let’s get you dressed.”

~ * ~

Ignis lay on his side staring out the window, listening to the unfamiliar sounds around him. He had been at the hospital for hours and wished above all that he was home but that wouldn’t be a possibility for a long time. The contractions had been a sign of early labor, much too early and the doctors had placed him on bed rest under constant care. They had sent word to Gladio but he had yet to report back and Prompto had been sent into full panic mode which didn’t help matters. Ignis was afraid.

“It’ll be okay Iggy,” Prompto assured him climbing into bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, burying his face in his shoulder. “I’ll take care of you Iggy I promise. We’re gonna keep those babies in for as long as we can. Everything will be okay.” 

Ignis turned his chin kissing Prompto before pulling the blanket up and turning his face further into the pillow. He loved Prompto but in this moment all he could think about was his babies and his alpha who was out hunting instead of being at his side. The sadness was overwhelming.

Prompto awoke sometime later still cuddled up next to Ignis. Something didn’t feel right, it was too quiet. He looked over at Ignis who appeared to still be sleeping. No lights were on so it had to still be night time. “Ig, hey Iggy,” Prompto whispered, recoiling when he felt something wet. Prompto pulled the sheet back gasping, a sick feeling filling his stomach, blood and a lot of it. Prompto shook Ignis with renewed efforts but he wasn’t responding. “Ignis!! Iggy! Help! Some one help! Please Iggy! Please!”

The doctors entered in a hurry, ushering Prompto from the room as a curtain separated him from Ignis. Not long after Ignis was being rolled away and Prompto was left alone, waiting for what felt like eternity. Eventually someone came by and showed him back to the waiting room, they said somethings to him but he couldn’t hear anything over the beat of his own heart, the rush of his own blood and breath. He didn’t even realize he was still covered in Iggy's blood, or how tired he was as he just sat, staring ahead at the doors.

“Where is he?!” Gladio shouted entering the waiting room. He caught sight of Prompto immediately, looking him up and down. “Prompto what happened? Prompto snap out of it!”

Prompto starred up into his alphas face dazed, unable to speak, tears coming of their own accord, rubbing down his freckled face. Gladio sobered you fast realizing how hard he was gripping Promoto and let him go, sitting in the seat beside him.

“What’s going on Prom, where’s Ignis?” He asked calmer.

“He was having contractions so I brought him here. They did everything they could to halt his labor…. there was so much blood…. I think…. I think he’s dead,” Prompto replied. 

“He can’t be dead. We would feel it if he…. wouldn’t we?” Gladio asked nervously. 

Prompto had never heard his voice shake like that before. The scene was drawing attention, he could see the nurses and other people waiting looking over at them. Until at last a doctor came over, clipboard in hand.

“Are you the father?” The man asked. Gladio nodded, explaining Prompto to also be pack. “Alright. Please if you will come with me.”

“Where is Ignis?! Where is my omega!” Gladio asked frantically.

The doctor threw him a stern look before proceeding down the hall in silence until he stopped in front of a door. Gladio glared at the man expectantly, eyes swimming with fear and intensity. The doctor sighed, looking grim. “Your omega went into early labor and we were forced to deliver the babies early. You have a son, he weighs about a pound and is very weak but he is hanging on. We couldn’t save the second, I’m afraid he never lived.”

Gladio sat down in utter shock. “What…?!”

“We lost one of the babies. But you have a son… he’s very sick but I think he’s a fighter,” the doctor repeated.

“What about Ignis?” Prompto asked.

“There was a tremendous amount of blood loss. We did all that we could to save him but he suffered an embolism which for a time starved his brain of oxygen. I’m afraid he’s in a coma. It is unclear what the extent of the damage will be when or even if he wakes up again,” the doctor explained. Prompto gasped, feeling all the air leave his lungs at once, he felt like he couldn’t breath. “You may go in if you like. But know it may come as a bit of a shock.”

“Just let me see him,” Gladio replied.

The doctor nodded, opening the door and signaling for them to enter. Prompto took Gladio’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “It’s not your fault. I know how you feel right now and it…. it’s not your fault.” He said softly. “We will get through this… together….” Gladio sighed heavily and nodded, following Prompto into the room.

It was dimly lit and quiet in Iggy's room, accept for the steady beeping of the machines keeping Ignis alive. The air was stifling, the silence unbearable and the man to still. He lay in his bed as if dead, tubes in his arms, a mask over his face, the sheet raised just slightly over his belly. Prompto took Iggy's hand, holding in tightly in his, he was so pale. Gladio remained in the doorway, unable to bring himself to step forward. 

“Gladio come here, it’s okay. Please,” Prompto said. He stood, trying desperately to guide Gladio to Iggys bed side with great difficulty.

Gladio touched Iggys face, kissing his cheek. A tear ran down the shield's face. “I can't see him like this. All these tubes…. the mother of my son…. my best friend…. Six prom.. what are we gonna do? I have to see my son…”

“Gladio please. Don't leave, please,” Prompto cried. “Please Gladio I need you here.” 

“I'm sorry,” Gladio replied.

“Gladio stop!” Prompto shouted following Gladio into the hall. “You can’t just leave. He needs you. I need you. Please just stay with me.”

“I can’t Prompto. He’s in there because of me. I’ll killed him… and for what?! Noct…. I made a promise to look after him till Noct came back, to look after all of you. I’ve failed in my mission. I couldn’t protect you when Ardyn took you, or Ignis when he was…. and Noct to… I let Ardyn rape all three of you and there was nothing I could have done. Now I have to watch Ignis die. I lost a son today Prompto, I’m losing my best friend and my son is barely hanging on. Six… I’m barely hanging on…,” Gladio replied, tears falling freely now.

“Gladio I need you to pull it together because… because…. Im... well I’m.... I’m not ready to give up on Ignis, so don’t you dare give up on us. Please Gladio, I will be here to fight by your side forever and I will take whatever comes our way so long as we have each other,” Prompto cried. “What happened to Ignis is not your fault. Things happen. What happened to me and to Noct… you’re not to blame for that either. And you…. you suffered the same that day too. If anything all this is my fault. If I hadn’t been captured you wouldn’t have come to save me, Noct would still be here, no one would have been violated and Ignis would be right beside us telling you what a colossal idiot you’re being!”

Prompto sobbed, clutching at himself for comfort he felt him herself crumble under the weight of his despair. His legs felt weak as he slid down to the floor no longer able to hold back his feelings. 

“Gladdy?!” Iris called from down the hall. Gladio turned to see her and Cindy running down the hall towards them not at all prepared when Iris threw her arms around him. 

“Prompto texted me, I came as soon as I could. How is he?” Cindy asked. Prompto sobbed even harder and Cindy knelt down beside him pulling him in and stroking his hair.

“Gladdy?” Iris repeated, voice filled with concern. She looked up surprised to find tears in her brother's eyes. “Gladio what’s happened?!”

Gladio turned away, pressing his forehead to the wall. “Ignis… he’s in a coma. He went into labor early…”

“And the babies?” Iris asked.

“I have a son, the other…. didn’t make it,” Gladio replied. He felt Iris’s arms wrap tighter around his waist as she buried her face in his side. “I need to see my son.”

“Go on, I’ll stay with Prompto. Iris…,” Cindy said, stroking Prompto's hair.

“I’m going with Gladdy,” Iris stated. And with that she began leasing Gladio away leaving Cindy alone with Prompto who was still in tears.

“What you say we go back to Iggy's room sugar, so he's not alone,” Cindy suggested. Prompto nodded allowing himself to be led back to Ignis. Cindy sat him down in a chair with a blanket before approaching Ignis. “It’s not fair Iggy, that you’ve been through so much. No one deserves this. But you’ve got some people here who love you more than anything so don’t you dare give up and leave us. As for you blondie, it’s time to dry those eyes. You’ve gotta be strong for him and for his babies. But most of all, for Gladio. We all know what a big softy he is.”

“Can I be alone with him for a bit?” Prompto asked. Cindy smiled half heartedly and left, closing the door behind her. Prompto starred a long time at Ignis, taking the sight of him in. Then ever so carefully he got into the bed with Ignis, wrapping his arms around his midsection, face buried in his shoulder. “I love you Iggy. I’ll never leave you. I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

Prompto sat beside Ignis humming the chocobo theme as he carefully shaved the strategists face, a practise he had gotten in the habit of doing after Iggy had gone blind. 

“There, all handsome again,” Prompto said, kissing him. It had been a year since Gladio had signed the forms to have the tube from Iggy's throat, expecting his fight to end in peace but he hadn’t died, he was breathing on his own, stable even. A fact which had only renewed Prompto’s faith in his love, Gladio on the other hand hadn’t been back to visit since that day.

Prompto shifted awkwardly, massaging the side of his swollen belly. This was his first child by Gladio, they had tried for so long without luck and Prompto had all but given up when at last he tested positive. Gladio was terrified of his pregnancy, spending every second he could at Prompto's side, hoping above hope it didn’t end the way it had for Ignis. Now in his 10th week this one was very overdue, Prompto felt about ready to burst. “Take it easy now… no need to be mean. Feels like you’re a fighter, just like your daddy.”

“Restless again?” Gladio asked standing in the doorway, avoiding Ignis as much as possible.

“Hmmm yes, he’s been moving around a lot today, kept me up all night. He’s your son, no mistake. Will you come and sit with us?” Prompto asked.

“Prom…. you know I can’t….I just came to bring you down stairs, the room is ready for you. I want you to get some rest before the delivery,” Gladio replied. The baby was so overdue Prompto had agreed to a c section to ease Gladios concern. But not that it was time, he felt nervous and unsure. He wanted Ignis there with him.

Prompto stood with great difficulty, hobbling over to Gladio and wrapping his arms around his alpha. He smiled warmly as Gladios hands ran smooth over his bump. Promo stood on tiptoe to kiss Gladio, taking his hand. “Come Gladio, just for a moment then we can go. Please, for me, just say hi. He can hear us, I know he can hear us. I talk to him every day,” he said, pulling Gladio reluctantly towards the bed. 

“It’s been 4 years Prompto. He’s gone. You know he’s not coming back,” Gladio replied. 

“No no, the doctors said… his readings have changed see,” Prompto insisted, handing him the clipboard off his bed. “He’s coming out of it Gladio. His brain is showing activity. If we keep talking to him maybe….”

“Please don’t Prom. Please. I can’t deal with false hope. I said my goodbyes a year ago, that man in there isn’t Ignis any more, it’s an empty vessel being kept alive by machines. Ignis is dead. Come on, we’ve gotta go,” Gladio replied. 

“Gladio I am about to give birth to your very overdue baby. I am sore and tired, I look like a whale and I haven’t slept in days. Now I’m asking you to sit down for a moment and talk to our love the least you can do is that. Please Gladio. Just five minutes. Talk to him,” Prompto shouted glaring at Gladio who promptly took a seat beside Ignis. “I’ll wait in the hall.”

Gladio watched as Prompto hobbled his way out of the room before turning his attention to Ignis. Without the mask he almost looked asleep. He’d gotten so thin and pale laying here, only a shadow of what he once was. He reached out, touching Ignis tentatively, almost surprised at how warm he was, how alive… “Hey Iggy. ‘S been a while… I’m sorry it’s… been so long… it’s just so hard seeing you like this. I miss you so much,” Gladio sighed, desperately trying to find the words he needed to say. “Our son is growing up so fast, he’s smart, six Iggy he’s so smart, just like you. It’s almost cruel how much your babies look like you. Every day I look into our son's face and I see you looking back. He has my hair though, dark brown, almost black. Prompto tells him stories of you. I called him Zach, I hope that is okay with you. And Emily, she doesn't miss a thing. She asks about you every day. She wants to meet you, she’s still so little, she doesn't understand. Prom tries, they need their mom Ig, I need you.”

Voices in the hall drew Gladios attention and he turned to see Cindy and the three children talking with Prompto. Emily, Iggy's daughter, was in tears, clutching at Prompto as she cried. Zach, her brother, at her side concerned and clearly confused. Rin, Prompto's son by Ardyn, sat down beside his mom quietly showing his support. Gladio stood, coming over to see what all the commotion was about.

“I’m sorry to bring them here but she insisted. An older boy at school was teasing her and….,” Cindy said. Emily threw her arms around Gladios leg which was the only thing she could reach with her tiny arms. “Gladio I think it’s time you let her see Ignis, and tell her what happened. Right now she feels totally alone in this world. She can never know about her father and she's never even met her mother. At least Zach has you.”

Gladio sighed and nodded. She was right. The children were getting to an age where they were gonna start needing answers, Emily had already started asking about her parents. He picked Emily up, smiling at her warmly. “Wanna see your mom Emily?” She nodded fervently back and Gladio carried her into Iggy's room, seething her down on his bed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Emily asked.

“This is Ignis, your mom. He’s been in a coma since the day your brother was born. There were complications and something went wrong inside his brain,” Gladio explained. He watched as she traced the scars on Iggy's face. “There was a fight some time ago, your mom made the ultimate sacrifice to protect someone he loved, a great man. That is a story for when you’re a little older.”

“Why won’t he wake up?” Zach asked.

“I wish I knew. Doctors have been trying to find out what’s wrong for years. It’s a mystery,” Gladio replied.

“Gladio…,” Cindy said conspiratorially. “I’ll stay here with the kids. You take Prompto, he’s getting tired. He will need rest before his labor starts.”

“Okay. Thanks Cindy,” Gladio replied.

“We had better go Gladio, we are in for a long night,” Prompto suggested, rubbing his belly, strain showing all over his face.

“You sure this is what you want?” Gladio asked. “We don’t have to induce, even the doctor said we can wait a day, see if it starts naturally…”

“I want this Gladio, I want this baby out of me. Let’s do this okay?” Prompto said.

Cindy hugged Prompto warmly and smiled supportingly at Gladio. The kids however hardly even noticed when Gladio left, still fixated on the man in the bed or when Cindy left to grab dinner. Emily curled up beside Ignis, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him, a tear on her cheek. “I love you mommy. Please come back.” She whispered. She was asleep when Cindy returned.

Carefully Cindy lifted Emily from the bed and lay her on the couch beside her brothers, checking to be sure all three were in fact asleep. Slowly her appearance changed to that of an older man with crimson hair. Ardyn inspected his face in the glass, drawing the curtains around Iggy's bed, smiling with satisfaction. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that my love, you know I simply couldn’t resist. How could I have known you would end up like this, in such a ….. vulnerable state,” He said softly, kissing Ignis on the lips and getting in the bed with him. He pulled the sheet back exposing Iggy's legs before dropping a hand to the fly of his own pants, stroking himself as he looked at the sleeping omega. “I’ll tell you what, you give me what I want and I’ll give you something in return, you eyesight maybe? I’m nothing if not a generous lover. This is going to be… magical.” 

Ardyn spread Iggy's legs, pulling them over his shoulder and thrusting into his opening. Ardyn hummed relishing the familiar sensation of being inside Ignis, moving slowly, enjoying the moment with shallow thrusts before picking up pace and fucking Ignis in ernest. “So good, you feel so good. Tell me can you feel me inside you in your state? Dream of me my love, dream of my fucking you in your sleep.” Ardyn moaned, thrusting harder and harder, he knot quickly growing and filling Ignis once more. “I’m gonna make you hurt.” Ardyn hissed. He wrapped a hand around Iggy's neck tilting his chin up, licking at his bond mark, massaging the marred flesh with his lips.

“What are you doing to mommy?!” Emily screamed.

Ardyn looked over at her with frustration, pumping his last few thrusts into Ignis, relaxing into him as he came. Ardyn hadn’t heard the child wake up. He watched her, chest heaving as he caught his breath. “Your Iggy's daughter. I’d know those eyes anywhere. But you’ve got your father's red hair. It shows, can’t hide it when you’re angry. They never told you about your father, did they. Don’t worry about it, mommy likes this. I can make him feel good. Don’t you want mommy to feel good?” Emily didn’t respond, clearly confused. Ardyn stood, buttoning his fly, advancing on Emily. “He sure does make beautiful children. It’s too bad what I did to him won’t result in another, you turned out so… perfect. My perfect child. What is your name?”

“Don’t touch me!” Emily screamed recoiling from Ardyn's touch. “Mommy! Please mommy!”

“Shh, shhh it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. You really love your mommy, don’t you? You would be happy if he was better…,” Ardyn stated. Emily nodded. “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll heal your mommy and then you can tell me your name. Okay?”

Once again Emily nodded and Ardyn smiled. “My name is Emily,” she said.

He straightened Iggy's legs and pulled the blanket back over him. Then placing his hand over Iggy's eyes he began to speak in a low rhythmic tone. The machines hooked up to Ignis beeped and the readings changed. Satisfied with his work Ardyn stepped away and Emily took Iggy's hand, feeling a slight pressure returned though he still hadn’t woken.

“It will take time for him to wake, I’m afraid to do so now would only cause more harm than good. Thank you Emily for trusting me. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Ardyn explained. He leaned over, whispering in Iggy's ear, the words elisating a low whimper from the man. 

“Thank you!” Emily cried hugging Ardyn around his leg, looking up at him with her bright green eyes and red curls. 

Ardyn melted, kneeling down to her level. “In another life you would be enough to make me forget everything, claim your mother as mine and live as a family. But it’s too late for that now, you belong here and I…. well… you’ll understand soon enough,” he said.

“Will I see you again?” Emily asked.

“No, I think not. It has been a pleasure Emily, but it is time for me to go,” Ardyn replied, ruffling her hair.

He vanished just as the real Cindy entered the room to see Emily standing in bewilderment and to see Ignis move. “Ignis?!” She exclaimed. He reacted to his name, still too weak to respond. “Emily find a doctor. Emily!”

“What’s going on?” Zach asked, woken by Cindy's frantic tone. Rin sat up rubbing his eyes in confusion. 

Emily returned a moment later with a doctor in tow who seemed at first not to believe her until he two saw Ignis starting to wake up.

“I went to make sure Prompto was settled before his delivery and grab food. I was only gone for an hour, maybe 2. When I came back…,” Cindy explained.

“It was my daddy…,” Emily said. Both adults looked at her puzzled. “My daddy came and lay with mommy and was doing things to him when I woke up. He said what he did was okay and mommy wouldn’t mind. Said it would make mommy feel better. He said he was my daddy and he could heal mommy if I told him my name. Is mommy okay?!”

Cindy and the doctor exchanged a look, carefully they lifted the blanket to examine Ignis horrified by what they found. Cindy could feel tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Ignis. “Someone should tell Gladio and Prompto. They will want to know. I’m going to take the kids home then I’ll be back.”

“Let me run some tests then we can tell them. It won’t take long and Ignis likely won’t be lucid for some time. Best not to give them false hope, not on a day like this,” the doctor replied. Cindy nodded her understanding.

Prompto was sleeping when Cindy reached their room, Gladio in a chair beside him holding his hand.

Cindy lingered in the doorway, hesitating, she wanted to see her friends but knowing what news may come she was afraid to break this moment. Should the tests come out well Ignis would be waking up any moment wanting to see them, but if not… She sighed deeply lost in thought and Gladio looked up.

“Can I come in?” Cindy asked. Gladio nodded, he looked pensive. “How’s he doing?”

“The doctors say he’s progressing well but we are in for a long night. He rests when he’s able, the contractions haven’t gotten too bad yet. Everything is fine but I can’t help but feel like…,” Gladio trailed off.

“What happened with Ignis wasn’t your fault and Prompto isn’t him. He’s going to be fine, your baby is going to be fine. You’ll see Gladdy,” Cindy replies encouragingly. 

“Cindy?” Prompto asked, waking up slowly. “Where are the kids?”

“I took them home, Iris is watching them now, she sends her love. She’ll be back in the morning don’t you worry,” Cindy replied. “You just focus on bringing that baby into the world. I wanna be the first to hold it ya hear?”

A knock at the door made them look up to see the doctor now entering the room. He pulled up a chair. “Forgive my intrusion but now that you are all here there is something I need to discuss with you about Ignis.” The room went silent as the three companions stared expectantly at the doctor with a mix of shock and concern. “He has… woken up. He’s been in and out a few times this past hour in varying lucidity. It would appear there is no lasting brain damage though he is showing signs of memory loss. You can see him now but take it slow.”

Prompto’s face lit up and Gladio pushed him back down in bed. “Prompto! Your labor has started, your water could break any second! Six Prompto you’re about to have a baby you can’t be running up to see him now. Babe I know you’re worried and excited but you’ve got other things to worry about now. Forgive me doctor but how is this possible.” The doctor's face sank along with Cindys. “Wait you knew?!” Gladios attention was on Cindy and she nodded slowly.

“That is where it gets a little more complicated. The child who was with him told us of a man, perhaps her father, who entered the room healed Ignis…. after having his way… There were clear signs of sexual activity, performed only moments before we got there. The child says this man asked her name then performed the healing. Upon closer examination it would appear this was also not the first time he has been…. visited… while in a coma,” the doctor explained. 

“Ardyn….,” Gladio retorted. “How did no one know?”

“There was no reason to look for it, we never saw anyone in his room nor was there any sign someone had been there without supervision. To be honest we aren’t even sure if Ignis knows… there no way to know how much he was aware of while in his coma state,” the doctor replied. “There is more…. it would appear as though… his eyesight has also been restored.”

“Does he know? How long it’s been? About the rape? About… his son?” Prompto asked quietly, speaking at last.

“He has been told only what I felt was necessary for his recovery. About the time, and about the delivery. I thought it best he heard the rest from you,” the doctor replied.

“Please Gladio. Please let me see him. You know it could be hours still. Please,” Prompto begged. “I can’t do this without him Gladio, please!”

Gladio sighed looking to the doctor for help. “He’s not far along yet, it could take a while for the baby to fully enter the correct position and active labor to begin. It’s possible… but it would have to be quick,” the doctor replied, watching as Prompto struggled in vain to hide a contraction.

“Gladio please. Let me see our husband, let me hold him again and then…. then I’ll be ready to have our baby. Please,” Prompto pleased.

“Okay Prom, okay… I can't fight you like this. I wish you would stay in bed and rest. I wish you would listen but I’d you must go…. six you have to be so careful and the second your water breaks…. I don’t like this Prompto,” Gladio replied clearly stressed. “Bring him a wheelchair.”

“No, I can walk. Please Gladio, trust me,” Prompto insisted. Gladio sighed and nodded his agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

The walk was slow, Prompto using the wall for support but at last they reached Iggy's room. Prompto froze before the door, staring at it pensively. He wasn’t sure he was ready for what was on the other side. What if he had changed and Ignis didn’t recognize him.. what if… what if… fear made his knees weak.

“Alright look kid, I’m gonna go in first alright. I’ve got some things I gotta say to him first, clear the air a bit. You okay to wait here a moment? I won’t be long,” Gladio said. Prompto only nodded, a little relieved if he was being honest.

Gladio opened the door slowly as if afraid to disturb the silence within. Ignis turned his head, blinking drowsily at him, his face twisting into a smile, his green eyes welling with tears. He mouthed Gladio’s name, reaching out for his alpha, desperate for his touch. Gladio took the hand willingly, coming to sit on the bed beside him. He traced the fading scars on Iggy's face, staring into bottle green eyes. Ignis melted at the contact, leaning into Gladios hand. He stared at his lover, taking in every chiseled detail, running his hands over the tattooed chest, toned abs and his face, his perfect face.

“Gladio…” Ignis whispered. He ran a hand over the long scar that marred his chest, Gladio chuckled.

“Monster hunt, I was fast, he was faster. I oue Prompto my life for that day,” Gladio said, never for a second taking his eyes away from Ignis. “So it really is true, your eyes… can you…”

“I can see you, I never thought… you’re so….” Ignis started.

“.... beautiful… I never thought….,” Gladio stammered. Ignis captured his lips, pulling him in deep for a long kiss. So much emotion held in one moment but Gladio pulled away, looking away from Ignis in shame. “I can’t…. Not till I tell you… Forgive me, I lost faith, I stopped believing you would return. What happened to you was my fault and I… I wasn’t here for you. For our son… I thought I lost you… thank the six I didn’t lose you.”

“It’s not, you didn’t do this. No one did. How are our sons Gladio and my daughter. Please, tell me about our babies. Do they look like their daddy?” Ignis replied.

Gladios face dropped. “The doctor didn’t tell you…. only one of our sons made it. The second never lived. I named our boy Zach, he’s the spitting image of you. Every day I look at his little face and it’s like looking at you, but he’s got black hair like me,” Gladio said. He pulled a photo from his pocket showing it to Ignis. “See, that’s our boy, and there.. your Emily. She’s got such a strong will, and your eyes. But I see a lot of her father in her too some days. This is Prompto's son… see his hair still looks like a chocobos butt even though it’s red.”

“Did you name the one who didn’t make it?” Ignis asked.

Gladio nodded. “I named him Near. I buried him by the tree you once loved, where there used to be a rope swing and….. I’ve not visited his grave in some time…”

“I want to see it when I can walk again,” Ignis said. “I left you to do this on your own. You needed me… I’m sorry Gladio…”

“I wasn’t alone. Prompto… he was a wonderful mom to our boy and to Emily. He is so strong Ignis, I’m so proud…. He stayed by you and never gave up hope. He’s sitting just outside. Are you ready to see him?” Gladio asked.

“We’ve much more to speak of, but yes.. I would like to see him. Please,” Ignis replied.

Gladio left the room a moment, returning a moment later to hold the door open. Ignis watched as Prompto slowly made his way in, one hand on his back, the other rubbing his belly. Gladio closed the door leaving them alone together and so Prompto stood looking at Ignis. Once again Ignis extended a hand and Prompto sat beside him moving his hand on Prompto's belly. He felt the tremble and shift beneath his fingers, remembering how it had felt to carry his own baby’s.

“Congratulations are in order, Gladios?” He asked, Prompto nodded. “You’re in labor aren’t you, that’s why you’re wearing that gown, why you’re here…. What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting, you’ll need all your strength.”

Prompto grinned. “Momma Ignis, always looking out for us,” Prompto said. His composure broke a moment later, and he was crying. 

Ignis pulled him to his chest as he always did, stroking his hair. He pulled the blanket up over Prompto and held his body against his own, peppering him with kisses. “There there, is that any way to behave… Why are you crying?”

“You died. You were gone. I tried so hard to keep believing but I think deep down I knew you weren’t coming back. Now here you are! Six Ignis I love you, I love you…. please don’t ever go. Please… I need you,” Prompto cried. “It was so hard without you Ignis. I did the best I could but… I’m not you…”

“Shh shhh, there now Prompto, it’s alright. I’m right here, please calm yourself. Breath, deep breaths. That’s better. You must not get so worked up, it’s not good for the baby. Is it… have there been any complications, is it healthy?” Ignis asked.

“The doctors say he is strong just like his daddy. I’ve been healthy the whole way through and Gladio has taken such good care. I think he’s afraid of what happened to you… He never got past it, blames himself. And we tell him not to. Oh Iggy your son is so beautiful! And smart. Your children are as perfect as their mother, they can’t wait to meet you!” Prompto exclaimed.

Ignis let a hand trail to his abdomen absent mindedly, thumbing over his c section scar. He hadn't been able to bring himself to look at his reflection yet let alone the scar. “Thank you for looking after my children Prompto. I couldn’t have done what you did for so long,” Ignis said. He combed through Promotos hair, looking into cerulean eyes. He had almost forgotten the boys face, the freckles, the way his smile lit up his features, his tufts of blonde hair that fell across his forehead. Ignis found himself counting the freckles absently. The scars that had been fresh when Ignis last saw the boy had faded to pale lines now. It made Ignis wonder how his own face looked after all he had been through, would he even recognize himself? Ignis was deep in thought when he felt Prompto tense up, a powerful contraction gripping his body. 

“No, not yet… I’m not ready…,” Prompto cried.

“It’s just a contraction, there’s still time and I’m not going anywhere,” Ignis assured him. “Deep breaths Prompto it will pass soon. Gladio!”

Gladio entered the room in a hurry, trying to steady himself as the door swung open. He looked at Prompto curled next to Ignis, concern etched in his face. 

“It’s just a contraction Gladio it will pass, there’s still time,” Promoto said unconvincingly.

“I’m getting the doctor. It’s time we get you back. We had a deal Prom,” Gladio replied. Prompto tried to protest but Gladio shot him a clear no arguments kind of look and Prompto conceded. 

“That’s fine! Ignis can come with us now, he can be with me like before…,” Prompto replied. Ignis looked away sadly.

“My legs don’t work Prom. I’ve been in this bed so long… I’m afraid you’ll have to do this without me. But I know you’ll be okay and I’ll be with you in spirit sending all the love I can. You’ll see me when it’s over and bring your baby so I can hold him. Feels like only yesterday my son was born but I never even got to see him before…” Ignis trailed off. By now Gladio had slipped out of the room and would be talking with a nurse, they were almost out of time.

“I’m scared Iggy. It’s been so long since my last one. I wasn’t sure I wanted another, Gladio was afraid to try for so long… One night nine weeks ago, you almost died. Even with the machines helping… your heart…. of stopped for a moment before the doctor brought you back. They weren’t supposed to but I….. He came home so drunk that night, crying and angry, worried…. I gave him what comfort I could. We had been so careful but that night… and a few days later I found out about this little guy. He was an accident, but not unwanted yet I find myself completely unsure and afraid,” Prompto said.

“You remember what I told you the night before… well… I never wanted to be a mom, it was forced on me when Ardyn had his way. And with Gladio… I thought carrying his baby would help me to forget what Ardyn did, maybe make it okay again… it didn’t. Now I return home to my children who don’t even know their mom, and I am filled with uncertainty. You raised my babies and yours without ever being asked, you became their mom and you looked after me. You’re a natural Prompto, you were made for this,” Ignis replied.

Gladio returned with a nurse bringing a wheelchair. “Ok Prompto, it’s time. I’m sorry. We have to go. We will come back I promise,” Gladio assured him.

“I love you Iggy,” Prompto said as Gladio wheeled him away.

Ignis watched in silence, emptiness once again filling the room and he was alone again. He hardly noticed the man sitting in the corner, a man in a suit with crimson hair. A low chuckle filled the empty room as he stepped into view. Ardyn, the man who had ruined so much, taken so much and yet… the man who had given him his daughter…. who stood now only feet from Iggy's bed. Ignis looked at him with contempt.

“Always such a look of disgust with you. What a shame. And here I thought I’d keep you company now that your pack has abandoned you,” He smised.

“They didn’t abandon me. Prompto is having a baby, they will return in the morning, Gladio will bring word and we will be together again,” Ignis shouted.

“You okay Iggy? Who you talking to?” Cindy asked poking her head in, clearly unable to see Ardyn.

“No one, it’s no one… please don’t worry about me. I was however hoping to see my children,” Ignis replied.

“Ah oh…. well… it’s kinda late Iggy, they’ll be asleep now. Anyway it’s not really my call, I can bring em any time but Prom…. well he’s their mama ya see, he’s all they’ve known these past four years, I think it’s only right he have a say… But don’t worry sugar, he’ll have his baby any time now and once he’s rested up a bit I’m sure he’ll have no problem bringing your own babies here to meet ya,” Cindy answered. Iggys face dropped. “Na sugar it’s not how ya think… they’re your children. It’s just that… their so young see and this is all gonna be real confusing for them. Prom can help you make the transition less stressful, help you get to know your children a bit. You’ll see, everything’s gonna be alright.”

“Okay, I trust you. Please, kiss them good night…. for me,” Ignis replied.

“Of course sugar. I’ve gotta be going now, you get some rest, we will all be together again soon,” Cindy said, waving goodbye and exiting.

“My how the winds have changed,” Ardyn hissed.

“Shut up, not another word from you,” Ignis replied. He was sick of the sight of this man, sick of his velvet voice and amber eyes piercing him even as he turned his back to the man.

“Very well, I know when I am unwanted, I bid you farewell. Silly me, I only thought you might want some company tonight. Oh well…” Ardyn made his way to the door but Ignis stopped him. Ardyn turns having expected this, grinning triumphantly. “Yes…?”

“Stay. Just till I fall asleep. I…. I don’t want to be alone tonight. But if you touch me I will kill you,” Ignis said sternly.

“Scouts honour I won’t touch you again until you ask me to, and you will ask me to, of this I am certain,” Ardyn replied, grinning even wider. "And perhaps in time you will allow me to be a part of our daughter's life. I am her father after all."

"No. You may have squirted her into me but you are not her father and I will never let her near you again," Ignis retorted.

"Then I suppose you are not their mother wouldn't you say? As for 'squirting her into you' as you so crudely put... I could have healed you and put a baby in you at any time but I didn't, aren't I nice. I took what I wanted then left you alone and I had known about the child I would have taken her to. Make no mistake my love, you do not have the upper hand. You will beg me to be inside you again before too long and I will see our daughter again, if and when I see fit to."

"You disgust me," Ignis spat, feeling the vial rise in his mouth as he became aware of the throbbing in his ass from Ardyn's visit, feeling unbearably empty. He felt ill at the knowledge he's been raped over and over again in a coma and no one had even known. What was he supposed to do how? Did his pack know and not say anything? Horrified Ignis stared off into space lost in his thoughts and yet he couldn't bring himself to send the man away. 

"And yet you've not asked me away. I have to believe there is still hope. I shall make the decision easier and let myself out. Good night dear Ignis and may we meet again soon," Ardyn replied with a tip of his hat as he exited the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family stuff, Ignis finds he can't just return home, Prompto has his baby. Smut will be coming soon probably next chapter.

Downstairs in his own room, things were progressing slowly with Prompto who was now in his sixth hour of labor. He stood hunched over his bed while Gladio ribbed circles in his back, easing him through the worst contraction yet. Tears streamed Prompto's face as he waited for the pain to pass. They were seconds apart now but still the baby refused to be born. He rubbed his belly wearily breathing heavily.

"Look Prom maybe it's time we consider….," Gladio began

"No… I can do this. You ever put multiples in me, I'm leaving you…. Six…! Ahhh…. I...I...ahhh… I'm fine," Prompto replied, breathing through the pain.

A knock at the door made both men look up, Cindy was in the way. "How's it going sugar? I thought for sure by now we'd have a baby. Can I grab you anything?" She asked.

"I don't mean to be rude Cindy but now's not a great time… did you need something?" Gladio asked.

"Ignis is asking about his babies, wants to see em soon as morning comes. I didn't know what to tell him. Surely it'd be okay to let them come?" She replied. Gladio opened his mouth to speak but Prompto waved him off.

"He may have carried them and given them life but they are my children… ghhh… ahh… I rai…. raised them…. They don't understand what's happening I need to explain first. He can see them… six… after I… oh fuck… talk to him… Ga… Gladio… call the doctor…," Prompto said, collapsing further. Gladio lifted Prompto back onto the bed and kissed him before departing to find a doctor. Cindy took up his place holding Prompto's hand. "I don't want him to take them from me Cindy… I'm their mom to…. He's gotta understand."

"Of course sugar, whatever you want. You just focus on bringing this baby okay. You're doing fine, you're gonna get through this. Breath Prom," Cindy softly.

Another contraction gripped Prompto as Gladio returned with the Doctor who quickly went to work checking him over. "How are we doing Prompto?" He asked.

"It's time… the baby's…. I have to push….. I think I have to….," Prompto replied.

"I'd say so, Im looking at its head. Your body knows what to do Prompto, if you need to push then push!" The Doctor instructed.

"Cindy….," Gladio said

"I'll see you boys later. You're doing great blondie I'll see you tomorrow," Cindy said closing the door behind her. What was she gonna say to Ignis? He was going to be devistated. He wanted to meet his babies so badly and now it was unclear if Prompto would allow it.

The next morning Ignis woke to find Gladio sitting in a chair beside him. He looked peaceful, resting his eyes as he leaned heavily on the arm of his chair. Ignis placed a hand gently on his knee and Gladio woke with a start.

"Good morning," Ignis said smiling. "How's Prompto?"

"Resting. He had a hard labor last night but once it truly started it was over quickly. We have a son, Clarus, after my father. Doctors say we can go home any time once he wakes, but I know he will want to see you before we do."

"And when will I….?" Ignis asked.

"They want to keep you here until you regain your strength. Heaven's Iggy, it's only been a day. I know you are impashint to meet your children and to return to your normal life but it will take time. And thanks to what ever Ardyn did, we have time to spare. I promise you everything will be okay," Gladio answered.

"Okay. Gladio, please, am I still…. Do you still love me now that you and he…," Ignis couldn't finish, the words to sad and to sour to bring to life.

"Ignis… you were gone for a long time, it's complicated now. Yes I still love you, we both do… life went on while you were…. It will take time to find ourselves again, to feel normal but that's okay, it might even be fun rediscovering ourselves. One day at a time Iggy, there's no need to rush," Gladio replied. He leaned in, kissing Ignis. The kiss was neither their best more their worst but it did feel awkward to both of them and left a silence between them as it ended, as if both knew and truly knew something had ended. 

"Gladio I want to come home," Ignis said.

"Okay Iggy. A few days, just to get the place ready and prepare the children then we will bring you home. I promise," Gladio said. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your partner is here to see you," The nurse announced pushing Prompto into the room in a wheelchair, their new baby in his arms. The nurse pushed him over to the bed, smiled and departed.

The moment was tender and the air thick as Ignis stared at Prompto and the baby. He reached out a hand, touching it's tinny hand, a look of sadness on his face. In that moment Prompto could feel Iggy's pain, if had been so long since he'd felt that connection through their bond. He placed the baby in Iggy's arms, standing only a moment with great difficulty to move to sit beside him on the bed.

"We'll look at you! My handsome little man….," Ignis coed.

"He's my son Ignis…. Please…." Prompto snipped. He couldn't help the feeling of possession and anger that gripped him nore the guilt at Iggy's face. 

"Of course Prompto.. I know that. But we raise our children together as a pack don't we? Theres no need to be upset Prom," Ignis replied. "It's been so long since I held one so small… he's beautiful."

Ignis handed the baby back to Prompto who seemed to relax with him back in his arms. Prompto took a deep breath and handed the baby to Gladio before adjusting himself on the bed.

"You were gone for their entire life. Yesterday morning I was the Mom of 3 children, about to be 4 and I was sitting here next to your all but lifeless body. Now you're awake and asking to see them. I just need a moment to catch my breath Iggy," Prompto explained. He leaned heavily on the bed a moment, talking was clearly taxing him.

Anger rose up in Ignis uncontrollably, he knew he wasn't being fair but he wanted to see his babies. "Looks like life really would have been better for you If I'd just stayed gone… you wish I'd died don't you! You can hug and kiss my children all you want but I am their mother!" Ignis shouted, not realizing he had been shaking Prompto the whole time. He let go of the blonde who slumped hard where he sat years streaming his face.

"Ignis! He just had a baby! You can't be so rough what were you thinking?! Prompto are you okay?!" Gladio asked, at his side in a flash. He felt conflicted, Ignis had given him Zach and needed his protection but now Prompto, his first omega and new mother of his second child was in pain. His need to protect Prompto was stronger and a new kind of pain washed over Ignis as he felt their bond grow ever weaker. 

*I'm okay Gladio, thank you," Prompto replied, his voice weary and pained. He tried to take Iggy's hand but the other omega pulled it from his grasp, glaring at him. Prompto sighed. "We are a pack Ignis, no one is trying to take your babies from you. We raise our children together. But life went on while you slept and if will take time to integrate you back in, think of how confusing this is for them.

Life went on while you were in a coma, it's going to take a beat to catch up, for us to figure all this out. Your rehabilitation, integration back home, how to tell the children. And it will happen, we will stay with you through it all but you need to trust us," Prompto said softly.

Ignis smiled half heartedly, unsure how much he really believed Prompto's words and frustrated with the truth of them. But at least they were trying. "I trust you, both of you. I know how hard this must be on you both."

Words he would later regret. As the weeks went by Prompto and Gladio visited very little and he had yet to see his children. They weren't ready, or so Prompto kept insisting which only made Ignis all the more agitated. To make matters worse he knew his heat would be on him soon. He wanted to go home. Every day he was able to walk further and further with very little fatigue. It would be time soon.

At last the day arrived as Ignis waited for the car to pull up to take him home. The car arrived some time in the late evening and Ignis was surprised to see Gladio get out, who came on his own to get him. He placed a chased kiss on Iggy's cheek and helped him into the car. The drive was not long but akward.

"Do they know I'm coming home?" Ignis asked. Gladio nodded. "Will i… can I see my children Gladio."

The car pulled over and stopped, followed by a long silence. "Ignis. Prompto is the only mom these children have ever known, he raised them, loves them. This is hard on both of you, how can he help but feel you coming to take his children, or blame you for feeling they have been kept from you?" He said bluntly.

Ignis smiled, tailing a hand down Gladios thigh. "I guess it will take time to get to know eachother again," he replied in a fitting voice, already feeling the effects of his incoming heat. Gladio pushed his hand away.

"Later Iggy," Gladio said, though not at all convincing. "You should take your serpresents when we arrive, you scent… you'll be in heat soon."

"I had hoped we could…," Ignis replied, a look from Gladio stopping his thoughts dead. He knew he was rushing things, he knew he was being unfair but he wanted desperately to return to his normal life.

The rest of the ride home was silent, as was the climb up to their cozy apartment. Once at the door Gladio knocked, it was near seconds before an excited squealing on the other side could be heard and the knob turned as Emily opened it, shoving past Gladio and throwing her arms around Ignis.

"Mommy!" She cried, a pang going straight to Prompto's heart.

Ignis dropped his bag, crouching to her level as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt so wonderful to hold her, to hear her call him mommy, his fears and his concerns melting away. "Emily, baby," he cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I won't leave you again. You mom's here to stay." He hissed her cheek sobbing into her crimson hair.

At last he lifted her looking up towards Prompto to see a black haired boy clinging to his leg, not far off a boy of similar age with hair like Emily's. He presumed this to be Jacob, Prompto's son by Ardyn. He would ask later but now his eyes focused on Zack. He had green eyes like his mom and dark hair like his father. Ignis set Emily down and again lowers himself to the child's hight. 

"Zach it's alright, it's mom, I'm your mom," Ignis said softly.

Zach burrows his face into Prompto. "You're not my mom! Stay away from me!" He screamed.

"That is your mom Zach go say hi," Prompto said, voice shaking. Zach refused, running off towards his room, followed by a door slamming. Emily shot Ignis an apologetic look before running off after Zach. "Give him time Iggy. He will come around."

"Is my room the same?" Ignis asked, his heart broken by Zach's words. They hurt more than he could have ever expected. Prompto nodded and Ignis made his way to his quarters.

Ignis opened the door to his room, looking around. He was surprised to find everything exactly how he had left it, the room had even been cleaned. Accept for the bed, there was a child's toy and one of his jackets there, left as if some one had slept holding them once. He sat down on the bed picking up the toy before flopping back into the pillow. He was just about to doze off when he heard a soft knock at the door. Emily was standing in the doorway, seemingly unsure if she should enter until Ignis stretched out a hand to her.

"You can come in, it's okay," he said. Emily entered nervously at first then all at once, climbing onto the bed and wrapping her arms around his waist. Ignis looked down at her, full of warmth, stroking her hair. He marveled at how natural it felt with her, she was so different from Zach, so ready to accept him home. Her tiny head moved to look up at him, smiling.

"Promise you'll stay. Even if Zach is… please mommy he doesn't mean it. I'm so happy you're home, I've waited so long to meet you," she said gently, tears running down her face into his shirt.

"Emily, it's time for bed. Your father is already waiting for you," Prompto said appearing in the doorway, how long he had been there Ignis couldn't say. Emily resisted for a moment but a look from Prompto sent her off towards her room. Prompto sat down on the bed beside him. "How are you?"

Ignis sat up, contemplating his answer. "I just want things to be normal again. Zach hates me, I don't know how to… I feel so out of place," Ignis replied. He raised a hand to Prompto's chin, caressing his cheek. "Kiss me like you used to? Please Prompto, let me know at least this hasn't changed. I still love you."

Prompto kissed him, deeply but found himself withdrawn from Ignis, the kiss felt hollow and empty. Ignis has been fine for so long it was as if his heart had forgotten how to love him. Prompto pulled away, a tear on his cheek. "I can't… Ignis I'm sorry….," He said softly.

"My heat is coming Prompto and mg Alpha has denied me, my son hates me and my daughter loves the idea of me. Where do u fit in here? Please tell me! Do I still belong here?" Ignis asked, raising his voice. Prompto didn't reply and Ignis stood from the bed in a huff, grabbing his coat and exiting the apartment leaving Prompto on the bed in stunned silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis adjusts to life as a prostitute

Ignis woke the next morning in a strange place, though he was in a bed it wasn't his own. The sheets were to fine, he hadn't slept in silk sheets since leaving the palace, he had missed the feeling. Ignis stretched, opening his eyes to look around, he didn't recognize the room. The entire space adorned in reds and golds, clearly meant to look like royalty but too small to belong to one and to cluttered. Something cold and metal slid off his bare these, he was naked, and coins? He couldn't remember his night but the splitting headache told him he'd definitely drank too much.

It had been weeks since he'd been back home, growing ever more distant from his alpha, by now his mark had faded almost beyond recognition so Ignis had been forced to find care elsewhere durring his heat. Now with his second cycle since waking barreling down upon him, this night had been no different. Or had it? He had never found himself in a place like this, most nights he had simply gone home with someone from the bad but this…. This felt different.

Through the sheer curtains that hung around the four poster, Ignis caught sight of a woman, middle aged and heavy set, preparing something in the corner. She turned when she heard him move bringing over what appeared to be tea. This woman was a beta, he could smell her even at a distance. 

"Drink this it will clear you mind, and this… can't have you getting pregnant, bad for business," the woman said. Ignis was reluctant to trust her. "Now now don't look at me like that, my name is Mable but most people just call me Madam. You've nothing to fear from me. You really are something, not many men can come in here seeking the services of my boys and end up getting paid in turn. My clients seem to have mistaken you for min." The woman took the coins from the bed, counting them. Ignis still seemed confused. "You're in a brothel dear, last night one of my patrons paid you for sex, several rounds from the looks of it, he left a happy customer. Paid you well to, imagine how much you could make if those scars were gone…. You've had a child?" She gestured to the scar on his abdomen.

"I'm not a prostitute, I would never…." Ignis insisted, but as he moved he could feel the tell tale ache in his ass along with the feeling of something hard still being inserted. He moved to pull the object out but the woman tisked him.

"I would leave it in if I were you, makes it easier on you, less time preparing, keeps you open for business and ready to go I'd you catch my drift. You will come back tonight. This will be your room so long as you keep bringing in customers, you will be paid well for your time and your body and be expected to bed no less than five a night, any less and you will lose your suit. Get pregnant and you will find yourself put out so i suggest you take your blockers religiously, I can smell your heart a mile away. That'll make you worth more. You will keep 40% of your earnings, the rest will cover you room, board and medical care," the woman explained sturnly, tossing Ignis' cut of the money back into the bed. She handed him a vial. "Drink this before tonight, if will erase that sham of a bind mark on your neck along with any other scars you may possess like your eye.. though I should like to hear the story of how you got that some time. Go home and sleep."

"But I'm not a…." The door closed behind the woman before Ignis could finish.

He sighed deeply, collecting himself from the bed and getting dressed. Again he went to remove the plug but something made him stop, leaving it in. After all, it didn't feel terrible. It was rather large, giving him a good stretch with out making it impossible to walk. He had always been able to take a wide girth since Gladio… and Ardyn. Ignis made his way down the steps of the brothel and out the door thankful to not encounter any one else as he headed home.

Once he returned Prompto was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. A strange sight to be sure, Ignis could still remember trying to teach him and him burning everything. He turned angrily towards Ignis. "Where have you been! You didn't come home… again!" He shrieked.

"I.. ah…. I found a place to sleep under the stars, I suppose I spent too much time in a bed… I didn't mean to worry you," Ignis replied. "Where's Gladio?"

"Gladio has already left for the day," Prompto answers. "Ignis the children need consistency, please, whatever you are doing it needs to stop. You come home clearly hung over if you even come home at all, I can smell the alpha all over you. I can't have you around my children if this is how you are going to act."

Ignis nodded. "I need to shower," he said fully aware of Prompto's eyes burning a hole in his skull.

Ignis wasn't acting like himself, staying out late, sleeping with strange men, his attitude. Since coming home he'd not been able to connect, he felt lost, disconnected. Still able to feel his pack yet not truly being a member any more. He felt hollow and would do anything to quell the emptiness. Zach still refused to speak with him and Emily seemed sad so much of the time when she was around him.

Ignis was listless as his heat barreled on towards him. He'd had a cock inside him only hours prior and already was thinking about another knot, Gladios knot. Blood rushed south as he felt the plug push up inside him, his own member hardening. Sinking down on his bed, bucking at the pressure in his ass, Ignis undid his pants and began to stroke. He let himself fall back, spreading his legs for more momentum, thrusting up into his hand until he was at full attention, closing his eyes. He was close, so close, almost…. A scream broke the silence and Iggy's eyes shot open just in time to see Emily running out of his room and Prompto appearing in the door, mad as he'd ever seen the blonde.

*What are you doing?! Put it away and get out! Now!" Prompto yelled, shielding Emily from her father's exposed member. She was mortified and with good reason. "Ignis you need to leave you can't stay here right now. Please take this, take it and I'll call. Please just go." 

Ignis took the phone from Prompto stopping to say something but the blonde wouldn't hear it, so he left. Heading back to the one place he knew he would find shelter, back in the red room. That's how he had found himself living the life of a prostitute, that was six months ago, he'd not seen his family since. He was too embarrassed to go home. How could he after what Emily had seen.

Ignis sat down at his dressing table, preparing himself for the night to come. He rubbed his neck where his bond mark once was, looking over at his phone. He could call maybe. But what would he say after all this time? He decided against it, as he always did. It was better this way, Prompto could give her a life he couldn't, after all he had been gone for most of hers.

Ignis put on his collar, which he wore to avoid accidental binding, stood up from his table, reaching around to remove his butt plug, a massive thing almost 8 inches in length and 3 in diameter, before tossing it in a drawer, oiling his skin and pulling in the skin tight shorts he wore so well. He felt so empty without it but that would soon change as he made his way down the the bar where he would find his first alpha of the night. As he reached the floor he found himself running over his prep list, had he taken his blockers? Ignis didn't get a chance to finish this thought as a large alpha approached him.

The man towered over him at least a foot, maybe more, running large hands over Iggy's skin to his ass as he bent low to his ear. "How much to tear you apart beautiful?" The man whispered, squeezing tight making Ignis gasp. 

"200 Gill an hour," Ignis replied. He could feel the man's meat pressed against his abdomen, even flaccid Ignis knew he was in for a rough night. Still he swallowed his concern, bringing his hands to the man's bare chest, returning his flirtation. "I'll make it worth your while if we take our time. Let me show you why I have the kings suit." Ignis felt the man's pants twitch with intrigue at his words and knew he had him. He would make this one last. After all the madom only cared how many hours her customers were paying for.

Back in his room, Ignis shut the door behind him. Ignis removed his glasses, placing them on a table beside the bed, he could see his blockers sitting out ready and swore under his breath. He would have to take an energy contraceptive pills nice this alpha left but he had 10 hours or so, he had good margins. For now he simply grinned, bringing his hands to the man's pants and lowering to his knees as he slid the man's pants and boxers off in one go. The cock the hung before him was enormous, almost the size of his forearm and just as long. Next to him Ardyn looked small and Gladio even smaller. He stared bewildered at the beast in front of him, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed.

"Beautiful isn't it. I hear you're something of a size queen, let's see if you can take me. I'll pay you double if I can bottom out in you," the man said, thrusting his hips forward impashintly. 

Ignis knew it was not a question of if he could take the mammoth cock but rather a lack of choice. Refusing the alpha would lose him his cozy place in this room and he wouldn't risk it so he reached forward with his mouth, taking the tip to his tounge. He gave it a few strokes, noticing his fingers couldn't even come close to closing around the member, before running his tounge along the length, he liked the sound the man made so repeated the action a few times. Then inch by inch, Ignis worked his jaw around. He felt like he was going to suffocate as the cock thrust forward forcing its way in deeper making Ignis gage. At last the cock was at full attention and to his relief the man pulled Iggy's head away, motioning to the bed.

Ignis knew this part was all about his alpha, this was not a man to waste time trying to pleasure his omega. He wanted to fuck dirty and would likely rush things, Ignis could see the rut already having taken over his alphas sences. Ignis climbed up on the bed and before he could position himself the alpha had grabbed his hips and placed him onto his knees, removed his shorts and was pawing at Iggy's ass like a hungry animal. The alpha bit his left cheek hard enough to make Ignis yelp. No warning what so ever, say for the snap of a lube bottle, Ignis felt a finger unceremoniously thrust up inside him, then a second and third as the alpha realized he had prepared in advance. Five fingers deep and thrusting hard the alpha withdrew, placing his rock hard mammoth cock to Iggy's opening.

Tears stung Ignis' eyes as he felt the cock push in inch by painful inch, bitting down hard on the blankets his face was pressed into. The burning in his ass from just the tip was unimaginable, the man pulled out then pushed in deeper, pulling out again, every time gaining more depth. He smack Ignis hard across the ass, making him cry out once more. 

"How does it feel beautiful, I'm about halfway in now," the man asked.

Ignis struggled hard to hold back tears as the pain in his ass mounted, he was sure this alpha was ripping him. Still he knew what he had to do. "Six your so big. I want more, give me all of you. Right now! Alpha! It's so…. Six…. So good," Ignis replied, faking his pleasure. He could feel the alpha twitch inside him with pleasure. 

"You really are a size queen. Im impressed," the man praised. "I'm happy to oblige. Just wait until you feel my knot, you'll never have bigger in your life. Such a good omega " Delighted the alpha adjusted bearing down of Iggy's ass as he pushed the rest of the way in entering the omegas second entrance. He remained there for a moment as Ignis adjusted and became accustomed to the feeling inside him before the alpha began to thrust, fucking him in earnest.

The pain was less now as he began to adjust. It had been some time since an alpha had penetrated this deep, he could feel the cock thrusting into his abdomen with every push. He hated having the alpha in his second opening bug Ignis knew he couldn't say no, he was there to serve nothing else. The thrusting went on for an eternity at an unbelievable pace, Ignis was sure the man would finish soon when he felt the stretch inside him began to increase as a knot formed at the base of the alphas cock. 

"Here it comes," the Alpha said, thrusting a few powerful strides until his knot was fully formed, locking them together. At last the alpha exploded his load inside Ignis. He collapsed down on the bed, pulling Ignis into his arms as they waited for the knot to go down. "You did so well little omega."

All Ignis could do was nod, completely exhausted from this round with the giant alpha. He was thankful it was over as he lay in the alphas arms breathing deeply. At last the knot shrunk and withdrew from his opening, letting him roll into his back, feeling the load drip from him in a sticky mess. The alpha was just about to leave when he turned back grinning.

"Since you enjoyed my cock so much I think j can stay around for a bit longer. I was going to try another omega but you're just to beautiful. Look, it's already back at attention for you. I think it's your turn to do some one the work," The alpha said, laying on his back and signaling for Ignis to ride him. "You want the Gil don't you? Now come and earn it!"

"Thank you alpha. Thank you!" Ignis exclaimed, faking excitement. He moved feeling even more fluid escape his ass as he sunk back down on the alpha in one move, bottoming out. Ignis moved his hips forward in smooth glides, over the man's flesh, surprised to find his movements met this time with pleasure. The alpha rewarded his omega by wrapping his hand around Iggy's own untouched member, stroking untime with Iggy's thrusts. Before long both men were mueling and growning, panting as the exertion mounted with pleasure. Ignis came hard across the man's chest and the alpha flipped him onto his back, thrusting harder like a crazed animal. Again the knot grew inside Ignis, filling him to the brim with seed. Only this time the alpha didn't try to leave, sinking into Ignis, making little thrusts until he once again stood errect. 

The third round did not last nearly as long, with Iggy's legs bent up over his head, the alpha thrusting violently inside him. "Harder!!" Ignis screamed, thrusting up to meet his alpha. Ignis came for the second time, waiting for his alphas knot. "One more time. Come one, give it to me one more time!" Ignis panted, breathing heavily. His alpha was slowing down. Determined, Ignis pushed his alpha back over, riding and fucking and thrusting until at last the knot formed one last time and the alpha unloaded into him, Ignis made a few last thrusts, pumping the man for all he had, slidding away as the knot deflated. 

They lay together on the bed for a long while until the alpha found the strength to stand, tossing a bag of Gill into the bed, leaving without a single word. Ignis lay back in bed, knowing he would not be able to stand after the three rounds with this alpha, and so confident he had earned enough, Ignis allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ignis awoke the next morning to lights being thrown on and curtains being drawn wide. He covered his eyes, blinking blearily at the sudden intrusion which was quickly explained buy The madam roughly pulling back his blankets. She was never kind when waking him up, if must be later then he had expected.

"Get up lazy!" She shrieked. "Do you have any idea how important today is?!"

Ignis shook his head, reluctantly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Should I?" He asked.

The madam scoffed at him. "Today i have a very important investor coming to the club and he has requested you for the whole night. I need you properly cleaned and prepared for when he arrives, I'm spending good Gil on this lad so you better not disappoint. Whatever he wants you…" the madam stopped speaking, watching as Ignis crossed the room, pouring himself a drink, eying the bruises on his backside as he did so. He no longer bothered to cover up around her. "Looks like you had a rough night. Bit early to be starting with drink don't you think?"

Ignis smirked, "Like your one to judge…. Haven't been sober a day since I got here, not about to stop now.." Ignis finished his drink in a gulp, staring at the madam with incredulity.

"My man will be in to clean you momentarily. I expect my client to get his moneys worth." The Madam replied. "And you had better not be sloshed, he's paying good money for your time Ignis."

"He will, don't worry, madam," Asher assured her, snatching the bottle away half way through Iggy's pour, sloshing the liquid across the floor.

"He can do as he likes with me, long as you've got something special for me…," Ignis replied. "I'll stay off the drink tonight, I promise."

The madam hesitated a moment, turning back to Ignis. She handed him a tinny silver tin, Ignis was just pulling out one of the little pink pills when theadam cleared her throat, straightening up. "There's more… the man has requested that you.. well… bear him a child. You will allow him to bread you, carry his child and then be done with it," she said sternly, though her face appeared apologetic. She sighed, softening her stance. "The man has agreed to pay your way over the duration of your pregnancy. This could make you a wealthy man Ignis. You will do this Ignis or you will be cast out to the streets once more."

Ignis was taken aback at the request. He didn't want this, he never wanted to bear another child again. But this would give him plenty of money to send home to his daughter and son. How could he say no…. His heart sank bit he nodded nine the less. 

The Madam bid him and Asher, her man servant, farewell. He was a kind man and one of Iggy's friends here so his presence was always welcome. He stayed silent as Ignis took one of the tiny pills that always began his night, numbing his senses, washed it down with some brandy and made his way to the shower.

The warm water felt wonderful on his skin, sending tingles down his spine, mixed with a heavy buzzing feeling as the drugs began to work. It dulled his senses, locking him in a haze. Ignis embraced the high, letting it wrap around him like a welcoming blanket. He didn't remember anything after that, getting out of the shower, taking a second pill, meeting his suited or being brought back to his room. 

Ignis could feel hot breath on his skin as the alpha reached around him from behind, running his hands down Iggy's abdomen and into his shorts. "So beautiful," a man whispered in his ear. "So beautiful I can't resist, I need to be inside you. You're too perfect to be empty of my pup."

Iggy's breath hitched, his heart racing with panic, yet he knew what would happen should he break the rules, so he kept calm and allowed the man to touch him. "Yes Alpha, fill me, I want to feel you inside me. My body is primed and ready for your seed," he said, keeping his voice steady as vial filled his throat. The alpha liked his words, his member hardening as it pressed against Iggy's ass, the thin fabric of his shorts it's only barrier.

The man led him to the bed, kissing him as Iggy's legs pressed against the edge. "Lay back and open your legs." the alpha commanded.

Ignis did as he was told, laying on his back in the center of the bed, waiting for what was next. He had on only a thin pair of shorts which were quickly remove as the suites hands and mouth explored his body, running over his nipples and abs, down his legs and up again. Large hands pawed at Iggy's pecks, as the man wrapped his mouth around his nipples paying them special care. 

"So perfect. They're gonna grow so big once your milk comes in. Who could resist?!" The man said, giddy with excitement.

Ignis bucked with pleasure, shocked at how deeply he enjoyed the man's touch. He felt a light pinch on his thigh, watching in horror as the man withdrew a needle. His body felt heavy, his limbs slowly becoming harder to move. What had he been injected with?! Ignis hadn't even felt if go in. "Wha…," he asked, his tounge heavy, he couldn't think, or speak. His mind felt so fuzzy. He was blacking out.

"I couldn't take any chances you'd change your mind. I will get what I am paying for. You're going to plump up so beautifully after tonight. I can hardly wait," The alpha said excitedly. He grinned with satisfaction, thrusting into his helpless victim. "Doesn't that feel good? Just lay back and enjoy, I promise it'll be over soon. You'll like pregnancy, I promise you. It's what you Omegas are made for."

Ignis struggled hard against the man, trying to get him off but his body wouldn't listen. He didn't want to be pregnant again, he being raped… how was it happening again?! Rage boiled inside of him. 

Somewhere from the hall he could hear a tiny voice, Emily…. It sounded like Emily…. Ignis only just caught a glimpse of the door over the bed frame as Asher entered. He said a few things Ignis couldn't understand and was dismissed by the suiter. Small fingers were wrapped around Iggy's hand, and Ignis could see a flash of red curls. To his horror so had the man. Asher paused in the doorway looking at Ignis and at Emily who had snuck past him.

"Emily…" Ignis cried. He felt sick, still unable to move as he was brutally fucked into his mattress. "St… sto..p… help me…. Take her… tta… take her..." Asher was gone, so was Emily, Ignis was alone again with the man.

"That your spawn?! The Madam lied to me! You've already been seeded once before. No matter, I'll see you pupped again, but I'll make you feel it!" The man hissed. Rolling Ignis onto his knees. "I'll take all the time I want and once I've squirted a pup into your belly I'll be back for more. I'll fuck you and fill you as many times as I wish, you're mine" The alpha only thrust harder, every single one forced deeper and deeper until it hurt. The alpha grabbing Iggy's hair and wrenched it back making him cry out. 

He thrusted with intent, entering Iggy's second opening just as his knot began to form. Ignis whimpered. "Here it comes beautiful, you ready?" Ignis could feel the knot swell, the man's thrusts becoming erratic. The alpha released inside Ignis, pumping his last few thrusts into him before at last withdrawing. The alpha hovered a moment, rolling him onto his back once more, running a hand over Iggy's smooth abdomen. "Do you feel it Ignis? My seed inside you? Soon it will swell in you, making you so soft and round. Oh, it makes me hard just thinking of it. How I wish I could stay to watch your nipples pink and your breasts fill, see your belly grow big with my progeny. See how you make me grow Ignis, I'm already with desire for you. Perhaps just one more time…." The man stroked himself, prepared to mount Ignis once more.

"You've done enough. You got what you paid for. Now I must ask you to go," Asher said, reentering the room. He forced his way between the alpha and Ignis. "He will take a test tomorrow to confirm. Until then I must ask that you go." Asher gave the man a shove towards the door. The last thing Ignis was aware of was Asher lifting him in his arms and being carried away.

Iggy's eyes flitted open and he looked around, he wasn't in his room. He must have blacked out. He tried to sit up but his head spun and he felt sick.

"Lay back Ignis, you've been through an ordeal. You've been asleep for hours, it's almost evening now," Asher instructed. He sat down beside Ignis, a grime look on his face. "What that man did to you… the Madam is furious. None the less, so is her investor."

"What about my daughter? I thought I heard her…," Ignis asked. "She saw what that man…"

"She was here, but a thin man with blonde hair came to take her home. I don't think she will be back I'm afraid," Asher replied. 

"That's probably for the best, I don't want her to see me once I'm….," Ignis said, a pang of guilt in his heart. "Am I pregnant Asher? Did you do the…"

"Test was positive Ignis. I'm sorry," Asher replied. Ignis didn't move, tears were running down his face now but he just lay there staring at the ceiling. Asher gently touched his arm. "Ignis look at me."

Ignis didn't say a word, in fact he said nothing until his belly begun to show and his breasts had grown swollen and sore. He hated being pregnant, refusing to touch or look at his belly, refusing to even get up accept for the daily walk Asher made him take it or the visits from the alpha. He would return every week, make Ignis strip down and touch himself, then he would fuck Ignis sometimes more than once. It killed Ignis every time, but he couldn't fight any more. The day he found out he was carrying twins once more, Ignis lost all motivation, refusing to take food or bath. He simply lay in bed, staring out the window day in and day out. 

"Ignis please say something," Asher said and not for the first time and not for the first time, Ignis said nothing. Asher sighed, knowing this was a lost cause. 

The Pregnancy was hard, the babies giving him very little rest. Even with Asher gently rubbing at the angry lines stretched over Iggy's stomach drawing all the more attention to how malnourished he was, face sunken, eyes dark from lack of sleep, god how pale he had become.

"Ignis, you're in labor," Asher said softly. The pains hard started early, coming on strong. Ignis took a deep breath, wrapping his fingers around Asher's hand and raising it to his lips, looking at him with sad eyes. "You may not want these babies Ignis, but they need you right now. They are preparing to enter this world, you've gotta be ready. It'll be over soon."

Contractions racked his body, sweat covering his skin. One word escaping his lips, "Noct…," he whispered, like a prayer. "Forgive me Noct."

"What do you need Ignis? Who's Noct? Tell me what I can do for you," Asher replied.

"My Noct…" Ignis whispered. He was fading fast, his strength failing him.

The babies finally came in the late evening. 10 hours of labor had left Ignis spent and Asher at last passed a needle to his arm, letting him drift off into a drug haze. When ignis awoke, his babies were gone.


End file.
